The Lost Elfling
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: The Final Battle has come and gone and only Harry is left. A mysterious mist takes Harry to a new world where no one has heard of him and a place where he can heal. HP/LOTR Elfling-Harry Edited by Bella Harper COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

The Lost Elfling

A/N I own nothing. I'm not making any money for this story.

Chapter 1

There was complete silence in the Great Hall of Hogwarts where there had previously been chaos and screams of horror and pain. One man, little more than a boy, stumbled through the rubble and dead bodies, distantly recognising several faces. His robes were little more than rags from the weeks of torture he had endured and his green eyes were hollow and lost.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had captured the boy a week into his seventh and final year of schooling at Hogwarts. That had been a bit more than a month ago. The loss of their beloved savior so soon after the death of revered Albus Dumbledore had sent the wizarding world into mass panic, easily allowing the Dark Lord to take over. Hogwarts was the last to fall but Voldemort eventually managed, keeping the survivors as hostages or playmates for himself and his Death Eaters. To celebrate such a crushing victory, Voldemort had dragged the world's savior to Hogwarts and presented him to the hostages. The sight of their once proud and charismatic leader standing broken and defeated beside the Dark Lord had crushed what lingering hope many had still grasped. The boy was forced to watch as the Death Eaters proudly and eagerly killed and tortured every hostage. The dark haired, green eyed boy could not stand by and do nothing though…

_Flashback_

"_As you can see young Harry, I have finally succeeded. Hogwarts is now open to me without any opposition." Harry looked around without emotion at the once magnificent Great Hall. As if detached, the tortured boy recognised his friends, classmates and teachers looking at him in horror._

"_Nothing to say?" the Dark Lord prompted. Harry turned his head slowly to look at his tormentor. He recognised the look on the Dark Lord's face as one that promised much pain simply for enjoyment_, _moments before the blinding pain of the Cruciatus Curse hit him. His screams echoed in the silence of the Hall for what felt like an eternity. When the curse was finally lifted Harry immediately rose to his shaking__ legs as to prevent more pain if he refused to stand. The past month had taught him that at least. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the many Death Eaters in the Hall lift their wands, aiming at the hostages, ready to fire any curse._

"_It's time to say goodbye Harry," Voldemort said softly. "Say goodbye to the last remnants of the so called 'Light' side." The insane Dark Lord laughed. Harry looked at his friends, a hint of defiance shining in his dead eyes. He saw the deathly green light of the Killing Curse erupt from several wands and his eyes locked with the familiar hazel eyes he had fallen in love with. She stared at him with so much love that __Harry felt his magic respond out of need to protect her._

"_I love you," she whispered. Harry felt a tear escape from his eye and smiled softly at her. His smile, however, slid from his face as she slumped to the ground in the _w_ake of the Killing Curse._

"_No," he whispered. Time seemed to slow down as he turned to face the Dark Lord who seemed to freeze in horror at the cold look his prisoner was giving him. Harry felt his anger and hate rise inside him from where he had squashed it after the first week of torture. Sorrow for his love's death and the deaths of countless innocents increased his power. His magic that had deserted him in the dungeons returned full force, blinding everyone who still lived. Death Eaters screamed in pain as their robes caught on fire and refused to be put out no matter how much water they doused themselves with. A strange wind knocked spells away from the intended victim much to the annoyance and frustration of those still able to cast spells._

"_What is going on?!" Voldemort bellowed angrily. Harry faced him without fear and held out his right hand. A bright flash startled everyone and drew the attention of the survivors to the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. The sword of Gryffindor materialized in Harry's hand and he darted forward, aiming for the Dark Lord's heart. Voldemort was too stunned to move and was unable to stop the magic sword from giving him a fatal wound. He was dead before he hit the ground. The backlash of Dark Magic killed all who were still alive leaving only Harry Potter standing, the sword of Gryffindor glittering in the firelight._

_Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard__ alive, was finally dead._

_Flashback End_

Harry had knelt by a familiar redhead, trying to remember the good times. Her red hair, the vibrancy of fire, had always shimmered in any light, making the young girl seem almost ethereal. Her hazel eyes that had moments ago spoken of their love to him were glossed over in death, staring at something only she could see. Her lips still taunted him, a soft smile still on her face. With reluctance, Harry closed his girlfriend's eyes and stood up, wincing as he did so. He was pretty sure that he had at least a couple of broken ribs, along with the numerous scars and bruises scattered across his body. He was starving as the last thing he had eaten had been a stale sandwich a couple of days previously, but the thought of food made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

A low growl distracted the seventeen year old from his morbid thoughts, and he turned sharply to face his adversary. He dropped to his knees again with his arms open wide in greeting as he recognised the black wolf with varying shades of grey on his paws and snout. The wolf bounded over, overjoyed to see his master again.

Harry had found the young wolf during the summer holidays at the Burrow. The wolf had been injured so Harry had healed him, thus gaining a devoted and loyal friend. It was from the wolf's actions that Harry had come up with what he thought was an appropriate name: Shadow. After Harry had been captured he had worried about his canine friend and wondered what had become of him.

"Shadow," Harry whispered wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck. His voice was hoarse from disuse and continuous screaming. Shadow licked the boy's face in greeting, and although Harry didn't laugh, smile, or even twitch his lips like he normally would have, his face did soften slightly.

"They're all dead Shadow, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't save them," Harry's voice was soft and almost inaudible but Shadow responded with a soft whining. The two sat still for several minutes before Harry decided to lie down. Shadow immediately put his head on the boy's chest. Harry raised his hand and scratched the wolf behind his ears.

"I wish we could leave," Harry announced softly. "I wish we could disappear and go somewhere else." Shadow lifted his head and licked his master's hand. Harry lifted his head to look at the wolf.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he confessed in little more than a murmur. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down drastically, alarming the animal. Shadow knocked his head against Harry's still hand but the boy did nothing. In distress, Shadow howled mournfully. The echo seemed to go on for a long time. When silence returned, Shadow began to notice the ever approaching mist. It flitted over everything, leaving nothing behind. Shadow growled, forming a defensive position in front of his master. The mist drifted around them, forming a circle. Shadow whimpered slightly and pushed his cold nose against Harry's hand. A flash of light caught them both and when it cleared there was no one left.

Harry and Shadow had disappeared.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Leave a Review! Good or Bad, as long as it's constructive.


	2. Strange Meetings

Title: The Lost Elfling

**Title:** The Lost Elfling  
**Author:** Ravenclaw-Girl28  
**Summary:** The Final Battle has come and gone and only Harry is left. A mysterious mist takes Harry to a new world where no one has heard of him and a place where he can heal. HP/LOTR Elfling-Harry.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers. Inc, and also created and owned by J.R.R Tolkien and various publishers including but not limited to Tolkien Enterprises and the Saul Zaentz Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 2**

When Harry opened his eyes, the first two things he noticed was that he was outside and that he was shivering. Shadow was pacing not far away but when he noticed that his master was awake he came bounding over and began checking to see if everything was fine with him. Harry was startled to see that Shadow had grown somewhat, before he realised that he must have shrunk. With difficulty, Harry sat up, one hand on his chest, the other holding himself off the ground. Looking around he noticed that he was sitting by a large wall that seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon and a dark lake that was somewhat sinister. Rocks of all sizes were littered across the ground, creating an uneven and uncomfortable surface for sleeping on. The land looked dead and abandoned, and Harry had no idea how he had gotten there.

His mouth was dry with thirst. Harry crawled over to the lake, intending to drink, but as he bent over the water's edge he caught a glimpse of his reflection. In shock he leapt backwards against Shadow, who had followed him to the water's edge. Despite not having seen his reflection for more than a month, he was pretty sure that he shouldn't look like an eight year old. Shadow licked his face in reassurance and he found the confidence to look into the water again.

His hair was no longer uncontrollable; it was soft and had a tinge of red in it. His eyes, which he had gotten magically corrected during the summer, appeared larger in his pale face, but still retained their vibrant green colour. His face had become softer, the face of young child, though it still gave him the appearance of someone who had suffered. But his ears were what frightened him. Gone was the smooth curve he had become used to seeing and in its place was a fairly dominant point. He looked like a child, an elven child.

After studying his reflection a bit longer, Harry pulled his hood over his head to hide his distinctive ears. He wasn't sure how elves were regarded here, wherever _here_ was.

Sitting back away from the water Harry began to test his magic abilities. After several tries he was relieved to see that his elemental abilities had survived. His wandless abilities however, seemed to refuse to work.

Slightly disheartened, Harry wrapped his arms around his shivering body. During his experimentation he had managed to ignore the less than desirable weather, but his ragged cloak did little to protect him, and he shivered in the cold. Shadow pressed his body against his master's side to offer what little warmth he could.

When Shadow moved away Harry almost groaned from the loss of heat, but when the wolf started to growl he knew something had changed. Spinning around quickly, he noticed a group of nine people walking towards him. Without thinking he leapt backwards until he was hidden in the shadows of one of the larger rocks scattered around. He used his time to watch the new group and was startled to see what looked to be four children and a pony, trailing after the group. There were four other men, one appeared to be really old and needed a walking stick to move. The last was also a man but was as small as the children. His red beard was braided and he carried a dangerous axe.

_Must be a dwarf or a goblin,_ Harry thought quickly. Throughout his investigation he noticed that every member of the group carried a sword of some description and two of them also had bows and arrows.

Shadow growled again, this time causing the group to freeze. One of the men with long blond hair pulled out his bow ready to shoot. Harry felt his heart stop and before he could even consider what he was doing, he leapt out of his cover and threw his arms around the wolf's neck. Shadow stopped growling and began licking the boy's ear comfortingly. The man who had the other bow, the one with black hair, put his arm on the blond man's, preventing him from shooting.

Harry watched the group with vivid green eyes. He didn't think they were Death Eaters; he had seen all of them die, but wasn't it possible that several hadn't been at Hogwarts? He began to creep back to his shadowy alcove and no one stopped him, but he did notice the one with dark hair watching him curiously. The old man watched him too, but once Harry had disappeared into the shadows he continued walking towards the great wall. Harry watched in fascination as the old man seemingly created a door out of the rock. He started speaking but Harry was too far away to make out the words. Shadow gave the boy a reassuring lick before moving forward and sitting at the far side of the group, next to the man with black hair.

Harry hesitated, not wanting to leave the safety of the shadows. The man watched the wolf warily, not sure what to make of the large predator. Seeing the look in the man's eyes, while not violent, was certainly not friendly towards his friend either, Harry crawled forward, making sure his hood was still up. The man jumped at his sudden appearance. Harry stared at him with wide green eyes, just visible from the shadows of his hood. Neither spoke, but when the old man suddenly said "friend" Harry turned to face him curiously. His sudden change caused the man to raise his eyebrows slightly, but Harry didn't notice.

The door opened outwards and the group began moving towards them. When the man beside Harry stood, Harry jumped away from him as if scalded and ended up in the lake. The frozen water almost made the boy yelp, but instead he silently scrambled out of the lake as quickly as possible. The man looked like he was going to touch him so Harry waved his hands as if to ward him off. The man looked slightly affronted, but followed his friends into the dark tunnel without a sound.

If he had stayed any longer he would have noticed the silent tentacles creeping out of the lake like Harry did. Unsure how to react, and hearing Shadow growl threateningly, Harry turned around only to see more of the tentacles emerging. He gulped and started to back away, but found himself against the rocks his had hidden under before. He risked a glimpse at the group entering the door and saw the stray tentacle about to wrap itself around one of the children's feet. After a split second decision, he did the only thing he could.

"Watch out!" the nine turned around at his unexpected voice and noticed the creeping tentacles. The child in the group was pulled to the ground and dragged to the lake, but there was enough time for the group to grab him and pull him back to safety. Unfortunately, there was no such help for Harry. Shadow barked loudly as the tentacles wrapped around his master's legs and threw him into the air. Harry didn't make a sound as he struggled to free himself. Distantly he saw that the men were helping and he was briefly puzzled.

_Why are they trying to help me?_ He wondered as one of the tentacles tightened around his ribs. He tried to gasp but the pressure on his chest made it difficult to breathe.

The head of the tentacles rose out of the water and Harry immediately thought of the Giant Squid back at Hogwarts.

Then, the creature released him, and he suddenly found himself falling, only to be caught by the man with dark brown hair, who'd he'd been sitting beside earlier. He panicked as strong arms wrapped around him and distantly noted that his hood had come off. He was carried into the dark doorway; further increasing panic as he remembered that attacks in the dark was a form of torture the Death Eaters had loved.

The creature tried to follow them and ended up causing a cave in. The darkness became complete and the only sound that could be heard was Harry's panicked breaths and noisy struggles. The old man lit a light creating deep shadows along the walls but calming Harry down slightly as he realized that he could still see. The arms holding him loosened and Harry slid to the ground, his arms wrapping around his knees as he rocked backwards and forwards. Distantly, he recognised Shadow trying to sooth him.

The light came closer until it was directly in front of his face. Harry lifted his head and stared at the light, mesmerized, and the man with dark hair knelt next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched and raised his arm as if to ward of an attack. When it didn't come he lowered his arm and stared at the man in confusion.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" he asked. Harry nodded, still confused.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man continued. "My name is Aragorn, and these are friends of mine." The man, Aragorn, moved his hand slowly to encompass the others of the group. "What's your name?"

Harry shook his head softly. "Don't have one." His voice was almost inaudible but Aragorn could hear him. The blond man moved forward and gasped. He raised a hand as if to touch the boy but Harry flinched again. When he could see the blond man's face again he was shocked to see pity and sorrow on his face. His expression confused Harry, as he hadn't seen those expressions directed at him in a long time.

"Where are your parents, elfling?" he asked.

"Dead." Harry puzzled over the term 'elfling' until he spotted the blond man's ears. The man was an elf as well.

_Elfling must mean an elven child,_ Harry thought. Shadow pressed his cold nose against Harry's face in comfort and nudged him slightly towards the elf and Aragorn. Harry figured that the wolf trusted these two so he decided to try as well.

The old man with the light–whom Harry had noticed was also in front of him but hidden as well–spoke with Aragorn in a strange language, then nodded and walked away. The light left with him. Harry shivered as he noticed that despite being inside, the cold hadn't left.

"We need to leave here, little one," Aragorn began, drawing Harry's attention from the disappearing light. "It is a three day trek through the Mines and we need to get to the other side. Will you come with us?" Shadow nudged the scared elfling comfortingly. Harry assumed that he meant to go with the group. Making up his mind, he nodded hesitantly. Aragorn held out his hand to help the boy up but Harry was determined to do it by himself. His ribs protested but he refused to show weakness any more than he already had. Aragorn stood as well and for the first time Harry fully acknowledged how short he was; he only came up to the man's waist.

Aragorn held out his hand again but Harry began walking towards the light, ignoring the assistance offered. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to deny that assistance but for now, he would be fine on his own.

With Shadow by his side, a comforting presence on his own, and Aragorn walking behind him, Harry began the three day trek through the 'Mines' and hopefully back to the outside world.


	3. Through the Mines

A/N I own nothing

Thanks to TGIF but only once a week for alerting me to the fact that I hadn't specified what language Harry was speaking. Harry is speaking elvish, it's the only language he knows so only Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and the elves can understand him.

Sorry for not making that clear. :)

--

The Lost Elfling

Chapter 3

Harry kept his hand on Shadow's back as he trekked through the Mines of Moria. Aragorn had spent the first day introducing everyone and explaining where they were. He discovered that the 'children' he had noticed earlier were in fact Hobbits and they were naturally short. There names were Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and they had grown up together in the 'Shire'. Apparently Frodo was on a quest to destroy something. Aragorn wouldn't specify what but what Harry could figure out was that the Fellowship (which was what they called themselves) revolved around protecting the Hobbit. Next he was distantly introduced to Gimli the Dwarf. He was around the same height as the Hobbits but didn't look like a child. His axe was never far from his hand and he spoke loudly. Harry thought he was boasting to the blond elf, who he learnt went by the name Legolas, but couldn't figure out what was being said. Aragorn explained that Legolas was a prince of Mirkwood and had joined the Fellowship as a representative of the elves. He also explained that elves and dwarves distrusted each other and had for years. Harry figured that it was to do with habitat. The elves lived in the forests and the trees whereas the dwarves lived underground mining. Legolas was constantly returning to the back of the group to check on Harry, which Harry was surprised to discover that he didn't mind it too much. The next man to be introduced was Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor. Much like the 'Shire', Harry had no idea where Gondor was, or what country it was even in. Boromir didn't circle to the back of the group but there was something off about the man that Harry couldn't place. Deciding to think on it later, Harry continued listening to Aragorn's explanations.

The last man of the group was the old man with the light. His name was Gandalf the Grey and he was a wizard. That had interested Harry but it was clear to him that the wizard practiced magic differently. He had no wand and instead used his staff to control his magic. The old wizard led the group through the mines, Aragorn confided that the old man had once traveled from the north entrance to the south entrance of the Mines and therefore best suited to lead.

Aragorn didn't do much more than tell the elfling his own name aside from admitting that he had been raised by the elves before leaving to become a ranger. Harry was curious but held his tongue as he didn't know if he would offend the man by asking.

Aragorn then explained that the 'Mines' he was traveling through was known as the Mines of Moria and was one of the greatest creations of the dwarves. It took three days to get from the south entrance, where Harry and the others had entered, to the north end, where they were headed. Harry found the mines fascinating. The parts that he had seen were hand crafted to perfection and he could tell that a lot of time and effort had gone into the creation of mines. He wanted to know more and figured that the best person he could ask would be Gimli but he didn't speak the same language as the dwarf.

At nights, or when the group decided it was night, and when it was time for a rest, Harry sat as far from the group as possible with Shadow next to him providing comfort, warmth and security. Both Aragorn and Legolas brought food over to him but he couldn't eat much more than the stale bread they provided. His wounds weren't healing and his ribs were beginning to cause problems. He refrained from talking to save his breath but he was often breathing hard and he had learnt that he was beginning to get a fever. He figured that one or more of his cuts had become infected, not that he was surprised. He also knew that the Fellowship was getting worried about him, he could tell from their facial expressions and body movements around him. Shadow always stuck by his side though and tried to relieve him of some of the pain but it was getting more and more difficult to get up and continue.

By the third day Harry's strength was almost non-existent. He stumbled more often, only by holding on to Shadow's back could he remain standing. Aragorn grew more and more concerned as he followed the boy but was unable to do anything. Harry still avoided all physical contact.

The Fellowship entered a large cavern and Harry gasped in awe. There seemed to be no end to the hall and the pillars were large and stretched all the way to the ceiling. Craning his head Harry was amazed to discover that he couldn't see the ceiling. Each pillar had carvings on them and Harry couldn't even begin to fathom the amount of time it must have taken to decorate them all as well as build the mine.

The Fellowship stopped as Gandalf expanded the light further increasing the magnificence and sheer size of the room. Aragorn appeared at the boy's side and smiled at the open and amazed expression Harry was portraying. Very rarely had Harry had allowed such an innocent expression to cross his features but he was distracted by the brilliance of the room.

At Gimli's shout Harry drew his attention from the Hall and to the small room in which Gimli had entered. Not wanting to be left alone and in desperate need of a break, Harry followed. In the middle of the room was tomb stone with some strange runic inscriptions on it. Harry momentarily wished that he had taken Ancient Runes as a subject at Hogwarts before remembering that nothing else in this place was familiar so the runes shouldn't be either. To the left of the tomb was a well with a skeleton sitting on it precariously. One wrong push of the wind and the skeleton would begin its long and noisy decent to the bottom. Looking around Harry was amazed at the number of skeletons lying on the ground or slouched against the walls. Gandalf picked up a book that Hermione would consider light reading from a skeleton sitting against the tomb. Gimli began to howl in sadness. Harry assumed that the inscription on the tomb brought the dwarf much grief. As Gandalf began reading the fairly large book Harry sat down against the wall and sighed in relief. His ribs were causing particularly bad problems today and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going.

Aragorn walked over and sat next to the boy. The man had a concerned expression on his face that Harry had become accustomed to seeing.

"How are you Tegalad?" he asked. Harry shrugged. That was another change he had to get used to, Aragorn had given him a proper name.

_Flashback_

_It was their second day in the Mines and the Fellowship plus Harry and Shadow were crossing a narrow bridge. Since Shadow was unable to walk next to his master he walked ahead but constantly looked back to check on him. Aragorn strolled behind him at a leisurely pace but was prepared to attack at a moments notice. Up ahead was the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf had stopped at the end of the bridge and was staring at his staff in confusion. Legolas stood next to him and the two had a hurried conversation as the others walked closer. The four Hobbits and Gimli were next and simply watched in confusion, not being able to hear what was being said. Boromir was slightly ahead of Shadow and was forced to stop as there was no way for two people to stand side by side on the bridge. Shadow stopped and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Harry and Aragorn stopped as well, moments before the light went out plunging the group into complete darkness. Harry whimpered softly as memories of his month under Voldemort's 'care' flashed before his eyes._

_A hand on his shoulder sent his panic attack to a much larger scale. The rush of adrenaline warmed the wizard turned elf and the familiar touch of his magic returned. Wanting to see more than anything at that point in time Harry wandlessly conjured a ball of soft light. The hand on his shoulder disappeared quickly and everyone turned to look at the small elf. The light comforted the boy and he refused to let it go out until Gandalf had fixed his own light._

_Gandalf mumbled a few words in the shocked silence and soon his light was ignited as well. Without wasting any time the Fellowship got off the bridge. Harry let the light in his hand die as he stepped off the bridge and wrapped his small arms around the wolf's neck. Shadow licked the elfling's ear comfortingly._

My magic hasn't left me,_ Harry thought joyously. _It must be because my energy is so low._ The boy continued to rejoice in his head but stopped when he noticed Aragorn and Legolas crouching next to him._

"_How did you do that Elfling?" Aragorn asked in wonder. "It was incredible." Harry shrugged, blushing slightly. Legolas cleared his throat softly and Harry looked at him with curiosity._

"_Do you mind if we give you a name?" he asked. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. The two grown ups conversed quietly in another language, Aragorn more forceful than his friend. When Legolas nodded Aragorn turned back to the waiting boy._

"_What do you think of the name Tegalad?" he asked. Harry considered the name in his head. It gave him a nice warm feeling, the same feeling he used to get when someone compared his to his father. Harry looked at the two and smiled softly, nodding as he did so. The smile may have been small but the man and elf beamed happily. It was the first smile they had seen from the elfling and that meant a lot to them._

"_Well then Tegalad," Legolas said, still beaming. "Would you like to rest for a bit or continue?" Harry let go of Shadow and stood up confidently in answer. The name Tegalad and the warmth he got from it in his mind, Harry began walking after the Fellowship, Aragorn and Legolas following him happily._

_Flashback End_

Harry looked at the man and inclined his head in answer to his question. Shadow snorted causing Harry to glare and Aragorn to lift an eyebrow in amusement. Before the man could ask again the Hobbit, Pippin, who had approached the skeleton sitting on the rim of the well, accidentally knocked the bones into the well. The noise the skeleton made as it bounced against the walls on its way to the bottom made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. Aragorn stood quickly as Gandalf began reprimanding the young Hobbit. Harry felt a bit sorry for Pippin but Shadow's growling stopped him from worrying about him. The loud clattering noise that the skeleton had made had stopped and in its place the beating of drums emerged. Harry whimpered softly as Shadows growls continued. Aragorn began moving off but stopped briefly.

"Stay here Tegalad," he ordered before joining the others. Harry simply nodded and pressed himself as far into the wall that he could. The drums echoed around the room in sinister waves. For a wild moment Harry imagined that the drums were used as a form of Morse code to get a message from one end of the Mine to the other.

Boromir pulled the old door shut and began barring it with the old weapons that were lying around the room they were in. Aragorn and Legolas threw the axes to each other in a systematic and effective way before moving away from the door and pulling out their weapons. Aragorn and Legolas pulled out their bows while Boromir slung his shield across his arm and raised his sword in the other. Gandalf herded the Hobbits together at the back of the room and drew his own sword. Gimli stood on the tomb and raised his sword angrily. Distantly, Harry noted that Frodo's sword was misty blue in colour when he was pretty sure that it hadn't been beforehand.

The harsh banging on the door interrupted Harry's thoughts and his attention snapped to the doorway. Several arrows shot by Aragorn and Legolas went through the gaps in the door. The pain-filled screams followed the arrows and Harry whimpered as he was reminded of the Final Battle in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

When the door finally collapsed Harry got his first glimpse of the pale, disfigured, sword wielding…Things. There was no other name for them. Their skin was pale and wrinkled from probably never having seen the sun before. They didn't stand up straight; it was more like they were permanently crouched over. Their eyes were impossibly large on their faces and their ears were large and pointed.

_Bat ears,_ Harry thought distractedly. The Things' war cries and screams of pain were the only noises they made as they blindly hacked away at anything that moved. They didn't seem particularly talented but they had strength in numbers. No matter how many of them there were though, Harry was confident that the Fellowship would win, but that was before they brought in the troll. The troll was huge and ugly but that was all Harry could focus on before the Things noticed him in the shadows. Shadow attacked any that came close but even the wolf could be overwhelmed. Harry leapt from his spot and disarmed the Thing in front of him swiftly and expertly. Before the Thing could retaliated Harry had swung the heavy sword a slit its throat. The sword was way too big and heavy for him but it was the only thing he had so he used it.

Feeling miserable that he had ended another life, regardless that the Thing would have killed him if it could, Harry lifted the sword with the intention to defend himself. He wounded several of the Things so that they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else and even killed a few more. Shadow was always at his side helping out when he could.

Before he knew it he was beside Frodo, who had obviously become separated from the other Hobbits. Frodo nodded gratefully as Harry deflected a particularly strong strike from a Thing to which Harry replied with a nod of his own. Harry turned around to fight any more Things but instead froze as he came face to face with the troll. It was so much bigger than the Mountain Troll he and Ron had fought back when they were eleven. A stray though entered his mind before he could push it away. Was he still seventeen or was he now eight as his body seemed to show? Before he could even contemplate his answer the troll moved.

It lifted its spear with the intention to impale its victim. Following the intended trajectory of the spear Harry saw that it would hit the Hobbit unless he did something to stop it.

Without even thinking about his actions, Harry pushed Frodo to the side in time to feel the corner of the spear brush past his stomach, deep enough to draw blood. He heard Frodo cry out in horror as he sunk to the ground, dark red blood already coating his hands.

As the troll was distracted by the arrival of the others of the Fellowship, Harry quickly ripped a length of material from the bottom on his cloak and tied it hazardously around his middle. It didn't stop the blood from escaping him but it did place pressure on the wound.

He felt Frodo crouch in front of him and looked up to see the fear in the Hobbit's eyes. He wondered if there was a Thing behind him to warrant that fear before realising that the fear was for _him_. He tried to smile in reassurance before his eyes widened as he spotted another Thing rushing behind the Hobbit with the intention to strike at him before either could prevent it. Harry did the only thing he felt was logical…he threw up a shield and banished the Thing the other side of the room. Frodo stared at the blue shield and then back at the elf with wonder. Harry smirked softly before leaning back against the wall, his hands pressed against his stomach. He was going into shock and could do nothing to prevent it. Shadow appeared at his side and pressed his cold nose to Harry's wound. Harry gasped and felt tears appear in his eyes. He heard Frodo calling out for someone before Aragorn appeared in his line of vision.

"Oh Tegalad," the man whispered. The put his hands over Harry's and Harry was shocked to note that he didn't mind the touch. Aragorn pulled his hand away and gasped at the blood that had already stained his hand. He ripped cloth from his own clothes and pressed it against the wound. Harry whimpered painfully.

"I know it hurts Tegalad," Aragorn said softly. "But I need to tie this in place. Just hold still for a moment longer." Harry nodded and bit his tongue. Aragorn tied the makeshift bandage quickly. When he was done he placed his hand softly on Harry's cheek. Harry, whose eyes had closed to help with the pain, leaned into the touch.

"I'm going to have to carry you Tegalad," Aragorn said softly as Gandalf began speaking to the others. "Please put you arms around my neck okay?" Harry nodded and felt himself lift from the ground. As he was told to, he wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and made himself comfortable. His head fell onto the man's shoulder as the Fellowship began moving again.

"Keep your eyes open Tegalad," Legolas ordered as he appeared next to Aragorn. "Keep them open little one." Harry nodded and did his best to do as he was told. It became harder the longer they ran but he didn't want to disappoint the older elf.

They exited the 'tomb room' as Harry had mentally dubbed it, only to be surrounded by hundreds of Things. They all chattered about themselves eagerly but when a fire appeared at the opposite end of the Hall they ran away in fear. Harry shivered at the cold feeling he was getting from the fire and as a fire elemental he was comfortable around most fires. The group continued running and arrived at a huge room that appeared to have no ceiling, no floor and hundreds of staircases. Aragorn quickly whispered that they were almost at the Bridge of Khaza Doom, whatever that was.

The staircases were steep and many of the rocks were loose. Aragorn almost slipped once but Legolas held out a hand to steady the man. There was one incident when the group was almost split and that was at a particularly steep staircase where a section had broken away. They were all able to cross it before it broke though and they all continued running to the Bridge of Khaza Doom.

As they ran, Harry focused on the fire that was getting closer to them all the time. Looking behind the group he could see that the fire was a combination of fire and shadow. He shivered again and Aragorn held him closer. Shadow barked urgently and the Fellowship hurried across the narrow bridge. Harry gasped when he saw Gandalf stop on the Bridge and face the Fire Shadow. Aragorn spun around as well and his grip on Harry tightened considerably.

Harry watched with muted fascination as Gandalf used his magic to stop the Fire Shadow from crossing the Bridge. When the Bridge broke Harry didn't rejoice but instead focused intently on the old wizard. He saw from the corner of his eyes a whip made of fire flick up and catch the old man around the ankle. Gandalf slipped off the Bridge but caught the edge shortly before sliding off completely. Harry saw Frodo from the corner of his eye try to reach the wizard but Boromir prevented him. Harry looked into the old wizard's eyes and saw nothing but acceptance. Harry stiffened when he let go but when the Fellowship was suddenly under attack from the Things again he focused on the situation. Shadow barked to get everyone's attention and they all began running to the exit. Harry watched the arrows from the Things get closer. Making his decision he drew upon the last of his magical reserves and created a shield between the arrows and the Fellowship.

Once they were out in the outside world again did Harry let the shield drop. Aragorn gently put him on the ground to look at his stomach. The bleeding hadn't stopped but it had slowed down.

"We need to get you to the Lothlorien Forest little one," Aragorn said retying the bandage. "This is more serious than what I can heal." Harry lifted his hand and gently touched the man's face.

"Thank-you," he whispered noting Aragorn's surprised but pleased expression. He distantly heard Shadow's frantic barking and Aragorn's pleas to stay awake but the lure of darkness was too tempting.

Harry allowed the darkness to carry him away from the pain and into oblivion.

--

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Tegalad means "bringing light" and is pronounced Teh-GHA-lahd

My next question will be how do you want Harry to continue with the Fellowship (because he will)? Will he:

sneak away from Lothlorien Forest

convince the elves to let him go

have Galadriel tell him to go with the Fellowship

have Aragorn persuade that elves to let him continue with the quest

other?

let me know what you'd like. As always, reviews are appreiciated :)


	4. Meeting the Elves

A/N I own nothing

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You were all a great help and I really appreciate your input.

I wasn't very busy today and managed to write up a while new chapter. :)

Yay for me!!

--

The Lost Elfling

Chapter 4

Tegalad returned to consciousness slowly. Without opening his eyes he assessed the state of his body and was pleasantly surprised to find himself completely healed. He was even more surprised to discover that his magical core was fully replenished. He allowed the waves of magic to wash over him in familiar and comforting waves for a few minutes before reluctantly withdrawing from his core.

Taking a deep, pain free breath, Tegalad opened his eyes expecting to see the darkness he had associated with the Mines before his memory caught up with him. Sitting up quickly, marveling the fact that for the first time in more than a month he didn't feel pain, Tegalad took in his new surroundings. He was in open woodland but it wasn't dark or forbidding. The tree trunks were a soft shimmering white and seemed to ooze comfort. Tegalad felt at peace instantly but he was still wary of his location.

He slid out of bed and crouched on the floor. He discovered that he was wearing very fine material. It was soft and comfortable but still provided a flexible range of movement. He was barefoot but the ground was cold or hard. The soft earth gave his step a little spring with each step he took.

As he began walking he noticed that a city had been built around the trees, not disrupting the growth of the vegetation and allowing the city to also grow and expand as the forest did. He was suitably impressed.

_The dwarves certainly didn't build this place,_ he thought as his eyes swept the scenery. He briefly wondered where Shadow was but quickly dismissed that thought as the wolf could not always be by his side.

"Where are you headed little one?" Tegalad jumped and spun around to face the speaker. He tilted his head up to look at the tall man – elf – Tegalad quickly amended as he noted the elf's ears. The elf had long blond hair similar to Legolas but the young elf knew that this wasn't the elf who had accompanied him in the Mines. Tegalad stepped backwards to get a better look at the elf and determined that he was an elf not to be crossed but had a kindness that few ever saw.

Seeing that the elf was waiting for an answer Tegalad gestured to the way he was going with his hand. The elf raised an eyebrow curiously and stepped to the side.

"If you're looking for your animal friend and the rest of the Fellowship they are this way," he explained sweeping his hand back the way he had come from. Tegalad lowered his head sheepishly and followed the other elf at a safe distance.

The further the two walked the more elves seemed to appear. They always came up to say hello and the elfling was feeling very uncomfortable being surrounded by so many adoring adults. He held himself tensely but inclined his head to everyone who approached him.

His elf guide only smiled at the discomfort the elfling was trying to hide but otherwise ignored it. He had chosen this path because it was the main thoroughfare that every elf used but also because, aside from being the quickest way to the Fellowship's area, it would allow everyone to know that the young elf was awake and mobile.

When they finally reached the location of the Fellowship Tegalad all but ran towards Aragorn and gave him a hug. To say that Aragorn was surprised would be an understatement but the man willingly knelt down to give the elfling a proper hug.

"How are you feeling Tegalad?" he asked as the rest of the Fellowship came forward to greet him. Tegalad smiled, really smiled, in reply. A short bark distracted him and he let go of Aragorn to throw his arms around Shadow. The wolf started licking his master everywhere that he could reach and the boy laughed. The Fellowship was beyond shocked to see the elfling happy.

The group sat down and informed Tegalad about what he had missed.

Apparently Tegalad had been unconscious for a week and if he had slept any longer the Fellowship would have left without saying goodbye. Tegalad's head shot up in horror at the thought of them leaving. Shadow hung his head telling the boy that it was true. The elfling's happy demeanor instantly disappeared, he cast his eyes to the ground unhappily and his shoulders hunched over. Aragorn recognised the position as he had seen it on his travels, particularly amongst children when their parents or siblings would be leaving for an undetermined amount of time. He spoke quietly with the Fellowship before picking up the boy. Tegalad tensed at first before the man began rubbing soothing circles on his back. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck.

"We knew that we wouldn't be staying here long Tegalad," Aragorn began. "We have a quest that needs to be completed and staying here won't achieve anything."

"What about me?" Tegalad whispered fearfully. "I don't want you to leave." Aragorn sighed.

"The elves treasure their children. There hasn't been an elven child born in the last one hundred years. Now that you've turned up, the elves are hardly going to let you go." Tegalad tightened his grip fearfully.

"They scare me," he confessed. Inside he was angry at himself for being such a baby but something about the man made him feel safe. He hadn't felt safe with anybody.

"Why do they scare you little one?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Just walking to you and the others it seemed like every single elf had been presented in front of me. They all wanted to come up to me and greet me. I don't like being crowded." Tegalad shut his mouth, aware that he was babbling.

"They're just overjoyed to see you," Aragorn assured him. "They haven't seen an elfling for a very long time."

"Do you like people crowding you?" Tegalad asked a little bitterly.

"No," Aragorn confessed laughing slightly. "I can't say that I like it very much." Tegalad smiled at the sound of the man's laugh. It was comforting. His smile slid from his face though at the man's next comment.

"You must stay here though, it's safe." Tegalad stared at the man incredulously before struggling to get down to the ground. Aragorn obliged though he did look hurt.

"No place is safe," Tegalad whispered. "I know." The elfling faced the man with tears in his eyes but he didn't allow them to fall.

"People have left me before, I don't know why I thought it would be so different this time round," he explained. Aragorn looked like he would interrupt but a single look stopped him. "Go on your quest Aragorn, I hope you achieve what you want." With that Tegalad turned and walked away, Shadow following docilely at his heels.

Aragorn's p.o.v.

Tegalad turned his back and walked away, the wolf trailing behind him loyally. Aragorn puzzled over his statement.

_People have left me before,_ he had said. Why would people have left him? Aragorn ran a hand through his hair in distress. It wasn't that he didn't want the boy with them, but he was still a child, he shouldn't have to fight for his life at such a young age.

It was hard to gauge his true age. He looked like an eight year old but with his malnutrition and injuries he could be so much older than that.

Distressed, Aragorn was about to follow the child but a sharp call from Legolas diverted him from his course of action. He followed his traveling companion reluctantly but when he turned to look for Tegalad he was unable to spot him.

_He has the wolf with him,_ a snide voice echoed in his ear.

_He should be with us!_ Aragorn argued with himself. _He shouldn't be alone._

_But you're leaving him alone._ Aragorn couldn't come up with a reply to that so he just remained silent.

However, he couldn't get rid of the forbidding feeling he had as walked away from the path the elfling had taken.

"What's wrong Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Where's Tegalad?"

"Tegalad didn't take it to well," Aragorn replied. "He thinks we're all leaving him."

"But we're not!" Legolas said in denial. "We're-"

"What?" Aragorn interrupted. "Put yourself in his shoes. What would you think if you'd just woken up and the only people you knew were leaving you behind to go on a dangerous quest?"

"He's safe here," Legolas said forcefully. "Where we're going is no place for a child. He will be loved here."

"He's afraid here," Aragorn countered.

"He can't come with us Aragorn, who would protect him?" Legolas asked softly.

"I would," Aragorn replied instantly. "And you would too, don't deny it my friend." Legolas sighed before nodding in agreement.

"I would," he conceded. "But that's beside the point! If he were to come with us not only would we need the approval of the elves, but they'd insist we take a legion of warriors to protect him. This quest is supposed to avoid the detection of our enemies, not alert them to where we are."

"I know, I know," Aragorn murmured. He ran his hand through his hair again as he looked back along the path.

"We have to get ready to leave," Legolas murmured. "We leave tomorrow morning." Aragorn nodded and followed the elf back to their designated sleeping area.

Tegalad's p.o.v.

Tegalad ran through the trees blindly, tears obscuring his vision. Shadow ran next to him but did nothing to stop him. He just allowed the distraught boy to run. Tegalad ignored everything, trying to distance himself from those that would leave him and those that would crowd him.

After running for as long as he could Tegalad dropped to the ground and sobbed his heart out. Shadow circled him before pressing his nose into the boy's hand who responded by burying his head into the wolf's fur.

He sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. He cried for his parents who had left him as a baby, he cried for his relatives who had never loved him before abandoning him to Voldemort's mercy, he cried for his friends who he had been unable to save, and he cried for everyone who he had known and who had in turn left him to either death or to another country to escape the war. The only one who had never left him was Shadow and he clung desperately to the wolf in fear of being abandoned again.

Aragorn's rejection of him hurt. He had never known safety in a grownup's arms nor had he ever had an adult take the time to make sure he was alright. To think that he had only done it out of obligation to the elves (which is the conclusion Tegalad's mind had reached) was similar to feeling multiple Cruciatus Curses on him at the same time.

Eventually the elfling calmed down but he didn't move from his collapsed place on the ground next to Shadow. The wolf was his only friend now, he couldn't trust anyone.

"Don't be sad elfling," a soothing voice whispered. "Not all hope is gone." Tegalad lifted his head and stared with red rimmed eyes and a beautiful elf. Her blond hair hung in soft curls down to her waist and her white dress emphasized her slight figure. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear summer day and sparkled in a similar manner to the late Professor Dumbledore's.

"My name is Galadriel," she explained as she sat on the ground in front of him. For a wild moment Tegalad was worried that her dress would get dirty. As if sensing his thoughts the elf laughed. To Tegalad it sounded like wind chimes.

"I know that you will be sad to see the Fellowship go," Galadriel explained softly as her laughter died away. "But you must not be sad. You are welcome here, you will be loved."

"Will they leave me too?" Tegalad asked unhappily. He wiped his sleeve across his eyes and sat up straighter. "Everyone else seems to. Except for Shadow."

"Shadow?" Galadriel asked in confusion before nodding in understanding. "You mean your wolf yes?" Tegalad nodded.

"He's my friend, not my pet."

"Quite right," Galadriel conceded. "But you don't have to worry about anybody leaving you here. We all stick together."

"Aragorn's leaving," Tegalad whispered miserably. Galadriel sighed softly.

"Oh little one," she said. "Aragorn swore an oath to protect the young Hobbit Frodo Baggins, he can't abandon that oath to stay with you." Tegalad nodded his acceptance of her statement and began playing in the dirt.

"Will you come back with me?" Galadriel asked after a minute. "Everyone's worried about you, you've been missing for a few hours now." Tegalad's head shot up in shock. He didn't think he'd been gone that long. He noticed that Galadriel was still waiting for an answer so he nodded. Galadriel smiled and rose gracefully from the ground, holding her hand out to help him up. Tegalad stood on his own, the last person he had allowed to touch him was leaving him soon.

Seemingly understanding, Galadriel simply started leading the elf back the way they'd come. Tegalad kept his hand on Shadow's back and followed the graceful elf. But when more elves started appearing the boy stopped and refused to go back into the swarm of worried elves.

Shadow seemed to understand because he led the boy off the path into the shadow of the trees were the two of them became virtually invisible. Looking back once Tegalad could see Galadriel looking at him with a sad expression on her face. Not thinking much of it, Tegalad turned his back on the elves and slipped away from everyone.

The next morning Tegalad stood in the shadows and watched as the Fellowship was sent off. Shadow had sat at Aragorn's feet staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Aragorn's resolve had almost broken but he had taken an oath to protect Frodo and he wasn't about to let that go.

Tegalad watched sadly, tears pooling in his eyes as his first friends in this strange world clamored into the boats provided by the elves. He turned and ran away as more tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

He missed as Galadriel pulled Aragorn to the side for a quick word before he too got into the boats. Shadow sat next to Galadriel with his head drooping, staring sadly at the departing Fellowship. Galadriel herself had seen Tegalad run off and was upset with the boy's rejection of everyone.

Aragorn climbed into the boat and stared at the shore. He had hoped that Tegalad would come to say goodbye but he hadn't seen him. Shadow was still by Galadriel so he hoped that the boy would be nearby. It hurt that he hadn't so much as shown his face since he went missing but his comments kept ringing in his ears. _They scare me…I don't like being crowded_…_I don't want you to leave._

"We will meet again Tegalad," he whispered as he pushed the boat away from the shore. Frodo looked back at him and smiled sadly. No one in the Fellowship wanted the boy to stay here alone.

Tegalad ran away from the elves and away from the city. Shadow hadn't followed him and that hurt, his last friend had preferred to stay with the elves. He knew it would happen eventually but he had hoped not for a long time yet.

He noticed the trees thinning out and realised that he was far from the protection of the elves. He was slightly surprised to find that he wasn't the least bit frightened but he was lonely.

_Why did I come here?_ He thought sadly. _All anyone wants to do to me is baby me and wrap me bubble wrap. I just want to be somewhere where I can be myself._ Tegalad sighed and sat against a tree.

_The Fellowship would be long gone now and the elves would have noticed me missing,_ the elfling thought as he manipulated the air into pushing some fallen leaves around. _I wonder how they'd react if I didn't come back?_ Tegalad instantly scoffed at that very thought. Of course he knew how the elves would react. They'd all be like Molly Weasley in full mothering and protecting mode. He had had more than enough troubles with one Mrs. Weasley, he didn't need one hundred of them.

"You really don't like it here do you?" Tegalad jumped and turned to face the same blond elf he'd met earlier. He silently cursed himself for his lack of attention to his surroundings before remembering the elves' habit of walking silently. The elf sat down not far from where the elfling was sitting and watched him with impassive eyes.

"If you were allowed to go with the Fellowship, would you?" Without hesitating Tegalad nodded.

"Why?" The question caught him off-guard and he couldn't mime his answer.

"They feel like a family should," he decided to say quietly. The elf nodded in consideration.

"Do we not feel like family to you?"

"You're all too over protective," Tegalad replied staring at the ground. "I've never liked crowds or being the centre of attention and suddenly I have both."

"You'll have to get used to it eventually," the elf pointed out. Tegalad sighed.

"I know, but if I start in a small group, such as the Fellowship, then I can gradually get used to being in crowds again. Instead of being thrown head first into one." The elf laughed at his description. Tegalad watched him in confusion.

"Why are you here?" he asked eventually. The elf smiled in response.

"The Lady Galadriel has noticed your…reluctance…to be a part of crowds and asked me to find out why." Tegalad knew that while the elf told the truth, he had also left out a part of it.

"How are you healing?" the elf asked.

"Quickly," Tegalad replied. The elf nodded and stood up. He made a gesture for the young elf to do the same.

"I'd like to see how you handle yourself with a blade, if you wouldn't mind?" Tegalad shrugged as he briefly remembered Kingsly Shacklebot and his sword "lessons". In response to the elf's question he nodded and was surprised when he pulled out a sword from his bag that Tegalad noticed for the first time was sitting at his feet. When he took the sword he was startled to find it perfectly balanced and suited to his small size.

After testing it out with a few swings the elfling faced the grown elf with his sword in a defensive position. The elf pulled out his own sword and held it up before him.

"I won't hurt you," he said before he began. Tegalad nodded without lowering his weapon. "I'll begin slowly before speeding up, alright?" Tegalad nodded again and defended himself as the elf moved his blade.

The older elf was very graceful in his movements but Tegalad had been trained by an Auror. He was easily able to deflect the blows and kept up as the blows came faster. Concentrating on the fight as intently as he was he didn't notice that surprised expression on the older elf's face.

He suddenly saw an opening and swiftly disarmed the older elf and caught the larger sword as it flew over his head. The sword was slightly heavier than his own but still much lighter than the sword he used against the Things.

"Very impressive little one," the older elf congratulated as he was handed back his sword. He was smiling indulgently before his smile widened as he realised something.

"You were holding back weren't you?" Tegalad nodded sheepishly and scuffed his toe on the ground. The elf laughed.

"Come, let us return to the others," he held out his hand towards the young boy whose head had shot up, his face blank. He held the sword for the other elf to take but was allowed to keep it.

The two walked back in silence, Tegalad playing with the hilt of the blade which now was tied to his waist in its scabbard. He knew he couldn't stay in the forest out of danger, it went against his values.

When they were almost back Galadriel appeared before the two of them causing the older elf to bow deeply. Tegalad raised an eyebrow in confusion but copied the elf's mannerisms. Galadriel walked closer and knelt in front of the elfling.

"Are you truly unhappy with us?" she asked sadly. Tegalad lowered his eyes, ashamed at himself for rejecting the love the elves offered. "Don't be ashamed young one, it is not your fault."

"But you've been kind to me," Tegalad protested. "It is my fault if I can't return it. Though I am grateful that you have looked after me." Galadriel smiled. A sharp bark objected his statement.

"I meant us," he amended looking down at Shadow. "Thank-you for looking after us." Shadow barked again happily and ran around his master to the other's amusement.

"Come little one," Galadriel said standing up. "There is something I must show you." Tegalad followed the elven lady back to the city, the other elf having disappeared as silently as he'd come and Shadow trotting behind him contently.

Once they arrived back at the city Galadriel led the elfling and his wolf to a courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard stood an empty stone birdbath. To the edge of the courtyard was a water fountain with a large silver jug sitting on its edge.

Galadriel walked immediately to the water fountain and picked up the jug, filling it with water. Shadow sat next to the stairs they had come down, unconcerned with what would happen. Tegalad, meanwhile, walked up to the birdbath and stood on the tips of his toes to peer inside. Galadriel shocked him when she started to pour the water into the stone basin.

"This mirror shows things that were, things that are, and some things, that have not yet come to pass," she explained. "Will you look?" Tegalad looked at her in confusion before once more standing on his toes and peering into the now full basin.

For a moment he didn't see anything but his young reflection but then the water rippled. He found himself staring at a homely cottage that was decorated in Halloween decorations. With dread he realised that he was looking at his house before Voldemort had destroyed it. He saw the green light flicker in the windows and a tear fell from his eye into the basin as he recognised the green light as the Killing Curse.

The reflection changed and he was staring at Voldemort during the Final Battle as he cursed him for the fun of it. Tegalad watched as the man he had learnt to hate was killed by his hand with pity and sorrow.

The next reflection was of himself as an elf. He was being carried by Aragorn through the forest and Tegalad was surprised at the fear the man had on his features.

The water rippled again and Tegalad saw the Fellowship facing more Things and being separated. He saw Aragorn being overwhelmed and killed and Legolas being shot down by the enemy leader. The four hobbits were captured and taken away alive but not before watching Boromir drop to the ground with five arrows sticking out from his chest like pins in a pincushion, or Gimli loosing his head after dropping his axe.

Tegalad pushed himself away from the mirror, his eyes wide open in horror.

"Please tell me…?" he began looking desperately at Galadriel. She was shocked, apparently having watched the mirror as well.

"That last vision, has not yet come to pass," she said finally, her hand on her chest.

"Yet?" Tegalad asked in horror. Galadriel nodded sadly as she came to sit next to him on the ground.

"I know you were not born an elf," Galadriel continued once she had regained her composure. "I know that you have never set foot on Middle Earth until the day you were found at the south entrance to the Mines of Moria." Tegalad watched her apprehensively.

"I know this because there has not been an elfling born in the past hundred years. The birth of an elven child would bring cause for celebration for many years. Even if your parents had not been with family at the time of your birth, any old elf would have known of your birth instantly."

"What does that mean for me now?" Tegalad asked when she paused for breath.

"It means that you're an elf now and many elves will feel the need to look after you," Galadriel replied. Tegalad shivered at the thought of being surrounded by more elves.

"But what about Aragorn and the others?" he asked as he remembered the vision. "What will happen to them?"

"Alas, I don't know, there are many paths the future could take."

"But I can help!"

"You are a child Tegalad, and not expected to be a part of their quest," Galadriel gently put her hand on the child's shoulder but when he stiffened she quickly withdrew it.

"Sorry," Tegalad mumbled. "Have to get used to that again."

"So not worry little one, you'll get there eventually." Tegalad sighed sadly and stood up.

"Thank you for showing me this My Lady," he said softly and bowed gently. "You have given me much to think about." Galadriel nodded and allowed the boy to leave, Shadow trailing at his heels.

Tegalad paced his sleeping area as he thought. He knew there wasn't much he could do. There was no way that he'd be able to catch up to the Fellowship before the vision comes to pass. He didn't know how to row, he didn't know how to swim and he couldn't think of any other transport that could take him to the Fellowship quickly.

"What am I going to do Shadow?" he asked softly as he sat down heavily on his bed. There was a small bag sitting next to him containing a few clothes and some bread that he decided that he quite liked. He also had some rope, a small dagger and a bed roll packed neatly into the bag. He had a suspicion that Galadriel knew what he wanted to do but was confident that he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"They'll die if I don't do something!" he said out loud in frustration. His voice was still rough but it was getting better thanks to the healing he'd been subjected to in the week he was unconscious. Shadow walked over to him confidently and allowed the boy to hug him.

Aragorn had been the first person in this place to have shown him kindness even before he'd known he was an elf. That countered for a lot in Tegalad's mind. He figured that he still needed to repay that kindness in some way.

Tegalad grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder on impulse and checked to make sure his sword was attached. He wrapped his arms tighter around his friend and closed his eyes, diving deep into his magic core. He manipulated his magic like he would air or fire and created a tunnel to the location of the Fellowship, or more specifically, Aragorn. The sensation was similar to that of apparating but there was no turning involved.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of a battle. Dropping his bag, letting go of Shadow and unsheathing his sword Tegalad joined the battle, still reeling that his experiment had worked.

_The elves aren't going to be too happy with me,_ Tegalad thought with a grimace. He swung his sword with ease and disarmed several Things by severing their hands from the rest of their bodies.

Once the area around him was clear, he and Shadow began running towards the sounds of more fighting with the intention to help. They arrived in time to see Aragorn starting to become overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Tegalad focused on his fire elemental abilities and ignited a small fire in the palm of his hand. Concentrating hard he threw the fire ball at the Things and made the fire grow to cover them all. Aragorn was easily able to defeat the remaining Things and his eyes widened when he saw the small elf.

"Tegalad! What-how-?" the man asked speechless. Tegalad looked at him with his head bowed as he prepared himself to be hurt. Aragorn noticed this but instead of yelling or resorting to violence he knelt down and wrapped the trembling boy in a hug worthy of Molly Weasley.

"We'll talk about this later alright?" he murmured in the boy's ear. Tegalad nodded and motioned for the man to go after the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn stood and noticed for the first time the change in the boy from when he had first met him. The boy in front of him was confident, powerful, and prepared to protect his friends.

The two ran together with Shadow darting out in front, drawing more Things "Urakhai" Aragorn said softly. Tegalad simply sent balls of fire at them to distract them while Aragorn finished them off.

They found Gimli and Legolas fighting together and both were surprised to see the small elf at their companion's side. Before they could ask though the echo of a horn drew their attention. Tegalad darted forward before the others could react, Shadow at his side. He reached the opening in time to see the fifth arrow lodge itself in Boromir's chest, like pins in a pincushion.

Aragorn ran towards the lead Urakhai and fought with him while Tegalad and Shadow busied themselves with the others. By the time they were done Tegalad noticed that Aragorn had defeated his opponent and was crouching by Boromir. The elf rushed forward as well and sat by the proud man.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough," the elfling whispered sadly. He saw Aragorn look at him in confusion but kept his gaze on the dying man. Boromir lifted his hand and gently touched the boy's cheek. He said something to Aragorn who nodded. Boromir closed his eyes and drew in one last shaking breath, before allowing all air to leave his body. Tegalad bowed his head as a sign of respect and Shadow howled. Legolas and Gimli came over to the three and also bowed their heads.

Aragorn stood after a moment and gestured for the other two to come closer. He spoke with them for a few minutes before turning to face the elfling who was cleaning his sword on the ground before putting it back in its scabbard.

"We will talk later but for now we need to get a move on," Aragorn said as he began to lead the boy to the boats.

"Where are the Hobbits?" Tegalad asked as he began jogging to catch up to the ranger's long strides.

"Boromir said that Merry and Pippin were captured by the Urakhai but Frodo and Sam, I think, got away safely," Aragorn answered.

"What did Boromir say, before he died?" Tegalad asked quietly and almost ran into the man as he stopped suddenly.

"He asked me to tell you that he thought you were a brilliant fighter and he was glad to have seen you before he died." Tegalad bowed his head, eyes closed, to remember the man he had barely known.

"Thank you for telling me," he said softly. Aragorn smiled softly before continuing his fast walk to the shoreline.

Tegalad and Shadow followed without question. The wolf darted off shortly before they arrived at the river only to return with his master's bag in his teeth. Tegalad thanked the wolf before walking up to Aragorn and waiting for orders of what to do. He could distantly see Sam and Frodo at the other shore and knew they'd be fine. He was worried about the other two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. He hoped Aragorn would allow him to come to rescue them with him.

After a brief funeral for Boromir in which they put his body and weapons into a boat before sending the boat over the edge of the waterfall, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Tegalad and Shadow began their quest to rescue the Hobbits before they reached their destination.

--

A/N It's ok to hate this chapter if it didn't go as you had thought. Review please to let me know your opinions.

If you have any ideas you'd like me to include let me know and I'll consider them

Thanks again :)


	5. The Quest Continues

**Title:** The Lost Elfling  
**Author:** Ravenclaw-Girl28

**Summary:** The Final Battle has come and gone and only Harry is left. A mysterious mist takes Harry to a new world where no one has heard of him and a place where he can heal. HP/LOTR Elfling-Harry.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers. Inc, and also created and owned by J.R.R Tolkien and various publishers including but not limited to Tolkien Enterprises and the Saul Zaentz Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** "_Blah_" means elvish. "Blah" means Common Speech. _Blah_ means thoughts or words needing emphasis.

**Chapter 5**

That first day Tegalad simply ran in silence with the three others. Shadow ran ahead easily, enjoying the freedom he hadn't had since before he had met the boy at the Burrow. Aragorn hadn't asked any questions yet, but Tegalad knew that once they stopped for a break he would be interrogated. He knew Legolas was barely refraining from questioning him only at Aragorn's insistence, and Gimli didn't speak the elvish language so there was no way he could ask what happened.

Tegalad ran next to the dwarf in a comfortable silence, smiling softly at Shadow's antics up ahead. The wolf's black fur made it easy to see him but the wolf didn't seem to mind that he was easily spotted from a distance. Tegalad laughed as the wolf leapt into the air, snapping his teeth at butterflies.

Gimli's loud panting distracted the elfling and he was surprised to see the dwarf falling back. He slowed his speed slightly and the dwarf smile gratefully. Tegalad smiled back. He vowed to ask Aragorn and Legolas to teach him to speak the common tongue so he could communicate better.

A few hours later they stopped their rushed pace and decided to rest for an hour. Aragorn took that hour to sit down with the elfling with Legolas at his side and ask him for his story. Tegalad stared at the ground, ashamed of himself.

"_I'm sorry_," he said softly. "_I didn't mean to leave the forest, but you were in danger and I had to help and Galadriel wouldn't have let me go and there was no one to warn you and I couldn't sit by and do nothing!_" Tegalad shut his mouth in embarrassment when Aragorn gently put a hand on the child's shoulder.

"_I am grateful that you arrived in time to save us_," the man said softly. "_But how did you get there, I know you weren't in the boats…I checked before we left._"

"_Is that what you were doing?_" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow. The man nodded, causing the grown elf to laugh. Shadow barked as well for good measure and Tegalad smiled. The smile slid from his face though when he turned back to Aragorn.

"_I'm sorry_," he repeated.

"_How about you start from the start, elfling_," Legolas prompted gently. Tegalad nodded confidently.

"_Galadriel showed me a stone basin_," he began. "_When she filled it with water I looked into it. She said that it showed the past, the present, and the future…or at least, one branch the future could take. I saw…things from the past…what I think was shortly after the mines…you were carrying me._" Tegalad looked at Aragorn who nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"_And, um, I saw the Fellowship being overcome by the Uruk-hai. I knew I could stop that from happening, but I wasn't quick enough to save Boromir._"

"_That's what you meant_," Aragorn whispered in sudden understanding.

"_Okay, that part I understand_," Legolas said slowly. "_But how did you get here? There is no way possible that you could have run, walked, or swam to get here by the time you did._" Tegalad nodded and rubbed Shadow behind the ears.

"_I…teleported…I can't really explain it,_" Tegalad decided not to tell his new friends about where he was from just yet. For a while longer he wanted to be treated as himself, not an experiment.

"_Teleporting?_" Aragorn asked incredulously. Tegalad nodded.

"_I just _wished_ really hard to be with y…the Fellowship, and I appeared in the middle of the fight._" Aragorn ran a hand through his hair. He had seen the boy appear so he couldn't refute the claim to having just _appeared_ from thin air.

"_The elves are going to be worried sick_," Legolas murmured. Aragorn shook his head, suddenly smiling.

"_That's what Galadriel meant_," he whispered to himself. The other two looked at him curiously. Before either could ask what he meant though, Aragorn had moved over to his bag and pulled out a small cloak, similar to the ones that the three already wore. The man handed the cloak to the boy, who was surprised that it was a perfect fit for him.

"_The lady spoke to me briefly before we left and said that the spare cloak might come in handy one day_," he explained. "_I didn't think that she meant you though_."

"_I have a habit of surprising people_," Tegalad said dryly. Shadow barked suddenly, causing him to smile. He put the cloak on and was surprised to find that the cloak was light, warm and great camouflage all at once.

He spent a few minutes studying the cloak before returning his attention to the duo before him. Aragorn cleared his throat and decided to explain a few things to the child.

"_Just to let you know, the last elfling to have been born was Arwen Undomiel, who is also known as the Evenstar and she is over two thousand years old._" Tegalad felt his eyes widen in astonishment. Aragorn nodded.

"_The price elves pay for their immortality is that they don't have children very often. When you arrived you became a…new wonder that they would like to see grow up."_

"_It's just growing up takes a few hundred years_," Legolas added softly. Tegalad scrunched up his nose at the thought of all the smothering he was bound to get. Aragorn laughed.

"_You can't hide forever little one_," he said in amusement. "_Sooner or later you will have to return to __Lothlórien_." Tegalad filed the name away, positive that that was the name of the forest he had been in.

"_I'll apologise when I see them again_," he promised. Legolas nodded in approval.

"_We'll hold you to that_," he said before standing and going over to Gimli, no doubt to tell him what he'd heard. That brought another question to Tegalad's mind.

"_Aragorn?_" he asked softly. The man motioned that he was listening so the boy continued. "_Can you teach me the Common Tongue? Not being able to speak the same language as everyone else is quite annoying_."

"_I don't see why not,_" Aragorn replied. "_In fact, if you hadn't asked I would have insisted upon it. But not now; when we stop for the night we will begin, alright?_" Tegalad nodded happily. When it was time to travel again Tegalad ran once again beside Gimli, who seemed to appreciate the gesture.

Over the next few days Tegalad ran during the day and learned the Common Tongue during breaks and at night. Learning a new language was far more difficult than he had first anticipated, but he was determined. Aragorn enforced this by speaking to him as often as he could in the Common Tongue, but often had to repeat it in elvish so the elfling would know what was being said. As practice during the run he spoke with Gimli and discovered that the dwarf enjoyed creating new things. He had confided to the boy that he had asked for a strand of hair from Galadriel and gained three because of the lady's kindness.

He also learnt that the Fellowship that was established to protect Frodo was because the Hobbit carried a ring. When Tegalad had questioned the dwarf he had been told to ask Aragorn. The child had done so and was given a brief history of the Ring of Power.

Apparently the Dark Lord Sauron had created one ring that was powerful enough to rule over all of Middle Earth. The ring had disappeared after Sauron's defeat and wasn't seen again until the creature Gollum had discovered it. The ring gave Gollum unnaturally long life, but he lost the ring, and it was picked up by Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle. Bilbo had left the ring to Frodo, who in turn was trying to take the ring to Mt. Doom to destroy it once and for all.

Tegalad found the history interesting but Sauron sounded too much like Voldemort for his liking. Shadow seemed to agree because whenever Sauron was mentioned he growled menacingly.

After a week of traveling Aragorn informed the group that the Uruk-hai had picked up their scent and were speeding up. Gimli grumbled something along the lines of _stupid Uruk-hai_, but other than that he kept up pretty well. Tegalad alternated between riding on Shadow's back at the wolf's insistence and running next to Gimli at the back of the group. While he was young, he didn't have the stamina of the trio and needed assistance every now and then. Shadow was only too happy to oblige and spent most of his time running ahead with the tired boy holding on to his back and laughing happily. Both Aragorn and Legolas had offered to carry the boy but as he told them he didn't want to be a burden.

"_You are not a burden Tegalad_," Aragorn had said forcefully in elvish. "_Never a burden_."

"_Technically I shouldn't even be here_," Tegalad had argued in the same language. "_I was supposed to be safe in Lothlórien. So therefore I am an unwanted burden on you._"

"_It is true you are not supposed to be here, but you have proved your worth to us_," Legolas argued. Tegalad simply smiled but still refused to be carried by the men. It was settled that Shadow would carry him when he felt tired.

Tegalad agreed and managed to enjoy himself as the wolf ran for miles with the elfling sitting on his back. It was while he was riding on the wolf that Aragorn signaled for him to stop. Shadow stopped running and allowed Tegalad to slide off. The trio caught up with him but no one said anything. Aragorn stood a little way away from the group staring at the horizon.

He…what…doing?" Tegalad asked Gimli in quiet, uncertain Common Speech.

"I don't know lad," Gimli replied gruffly. "Just watch." As he finished speaking Aragorn came back over.

"We must hide," he said softly. Tegalad raised an eyebrow in curiosity and bewilderment. Aragorn gestured to the formation of rocks at the top of the rise in explanation, and Tegalad nodded in understanding and followed the group. He and Shadow sat at the back of the group and watched in wonder as many horses ran passed.

"_Wow_," he breathed. Aragorn smiled at him and waited until most of the horses had passed before stepping out and calling to them. Legolas and Gimli followed but the former insisted that the elfling and wolf remain in the shadow of the rocks. Tegalad obeyed and threw his cloak over the two of them for extra protection.

The horses and their riders returned in a thunder of noise and surrounded the trio. They were too far away for Tegalad to hear what they were talking about but they lowered their spears after a few moments. It was shortly after that that they disappeared again.

When the dust cloud cleared Tegalad could see his companions standing next to two horses, equipped with saddles and other utensils.

"You can come out now Tegalad," Aragorn called. The elfling obeyed and walked up to his friends. He looked briefly at the horses and gulped at the size of them.

"_Who was that?_" he asked, turning his attention from the horses.

"_That was Eomer_," Aragorn replied. "_He is the nephew of the king, Théoden, and it is strange that he and the Rohirrim are this far out. Something must have happened in Rohan_."

Legolas looked at Aragorn curiously but it was missed by both the man and elfling.

"Now," the man continued in the Common Tongue. "We will be riding after the Hobbits, instead of running." Tegalad blinked uncertainly but nodded, and looked at the large animals again. Aragorn lifted him from behind and sat the elfling at the front of the saddle before swinging up behind him.

"Wow," Tegalad murmured looking down. "We're so high!" Aragorn's arms encircled his waist and grabbed the reins.

"Hold on little one," he commanded. Tegalad obeyed and looked to where Legolas and Gimli were. Gimli was sitting behind the elf and not looking the least bit comfortable.

The group moved a lot quicker now and Shadow alternated between running next to Aragorn and Tegalad and frolicking around out front.

Just a little past midday the group arrived at the edge of a forest. A pile of bodies had been set on fire and the acrid stench of decaying and burning bodies filled the air. Tegalad put his hand over his nose and began looking for signs of the two captured Hobbits. Aragorn dismounted but motioned for the boy to remain on the horse. Tegalad gripped the saddle tightly, swaying slightly without Aragorn behind him to keep him steady.

He looked at the fire and only saw the bodies of the Uruk-hai. He looked harder but he still couldn't see the Hobbits anywhere.

"No, Merry, no Pippin," he told the man below him. Aragorn looked up curiously. Tegalad struggled to find the words in the Common Tongue.

"Only Uruk-hai there," he explained, pointing to the smoking pile. "No Merry and Pippin." Aragorn looked at the pile as well before rapidly searching the ground. He crouched not far from the bodies and traced a small outline.

"A Hobbit lay here," he said pointing. "And the other," he continued leaning further over. Tegalad missed most of the explanation as the trio moved further towards the forest.

Shadow sat at the border and stared ahead silently. Tegalad watched as the group stopped at the forest's boundary and spoke in low tones. He wanted to go over to them but it was a long way to the ground from the horse's back. Before he could decide however, Aragorn returned and lifted him to the ground.

"We are going into the forest," he said slowly so Tegalad could understand him. "Stay close to us." Tegalad nodded seriously and trailed after Aragorn as he and Legolas began leading the horses into the forest. Shadow reappeared at his side as Tegalad moved to stand beside Gimli and the three of them entered the forest together, hands gripping their weapons reassuringly.

The trees grew close together and Tegalad often thought that they were trying to trip or confuse the group. He didn't mention his feelings to the others, but he knew that the trees were more than they appeared to be.

The deeper they went in the more Tegalad felt that they were being watched. Shadow walked so close that the child was often in danger of tripping over him. Gimli held his axe high, ready to strike out at anything. The trees seemed to groan every time the dwarf moved the axe too close to them but no one besides Tegalad seemed to notice it.

The horses stopped at a certain point and refused to go any further. Aragorn and Legolas agreed to tie the horses together so they couldn't run and continue following the path the Hobbits had taken.

When the group stopped to study the ground again, Tegalad tried to find the source of whomever or whatever was watching them. He spun in a slow circle and spotted an old man dressed in white standing in the shadows. Tegalad's eyes widened in shock and he would have screamed except the old man had put a finger to his lips to signify silence. That was when Tegalad recognised the man. He smiled and put a finger to his own lips, nodding as he did so.

He turned back to the group, who hadn't noticed his exchange, and tried to follow what was being said. Aragorn stood and spun around to face Tegalad when the man behind him started to speak. Tegalad spun as well but was blinded by the pure white light the old man was displaying. Aragorn pulled the child behind him and faced the man. Tegalad felt the magic stirring in the air shortly before Aragorn's sword became too hot to hold and the man dropped it.

"You are searching for two young Hobbits," the man said softly. "They are safe; they met an old friend."

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded, still shielding Tegalad from view. The light faded and Aragorn dropped to the ground. Tegalad was alarmed but when he saw it was only shock, he relaxed.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Gandalf?" the old man repeated confused. "Ah, Gandalf. That's what they used to call me…Gandalf the Grey." The man walked closer and leant on his staff as if eager to share a secret. "_I_ am Gandalf the White." Tegalad walked out from behind Aragorn and over to where Gandalf was standing.

"_I am glad that you are back_," he said slowly. Gandalf beamed.

"And I am glad to see you healthy little one," he replied. Tegalad smiled. He bravely took the wizard's hand and led him back over to the group.

"_Are Merry and Pippin alright?_" he asked curiously.

"They are fine, a little shocked but fine all the same," Gandalf answered. Tegalad nodded happily and returned to Aragorn's side, letting go of the wizard's hand as he did so.

Aragorn still looked dazed, but he recovered when Tegalad gently put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and got back to his feet.

"We must now go to Rohan," Gandalf said sharply. Tegalad looked at him curiously, but the others nodded readily. "Much grief has come to Théoden, King of Rohan. We must go there immediately to discover what is wrong and snap him out of it."

Tegalad trailed behind the group with Shadow at his side, only understanding bits and pieces of what was said.

When they got to the edge of the forest Gandalf whistled piercingly. Tegalad rubbed his ears and looked at the old wizard in confusion. He was about to ask what the whistle was for when a pure white horse appeared on the horizon.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas breathed. The name meant nothing to Tegalad but it certainly held some meaning to the others.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf introduced as he stroked the animal's mane. Tegalad stared at the animal and inclined his head respectfully. The horse mimicked his action, much the elfling's surprise, before consenting to have the wizard climb onto his back. Aragorn lifted the boy onto his own steed and settled down behind him.

Tegalad leaned back contently as he once again marveled at the new height he gained. Aragorn chuckled and the three horses, and their riders, began the journey to Rohan.

Rohan was almost a ghost town. Everyone seemed so sad and quiet. No one spoke as the party of three horses, one wolf, a man, a wizard, a dwarf and two elves made their way to the throne room. Tegalad shivered slightly at the coldness he felt, and Aragorn put his free hand on the boy's shoulder in silent support.

The group dismounted before the stairs and allowed one of the stable hands to see to the horses. Shadow stubbornly stayed with the group even when they presented themselves at the throne room door. The group handed over their weapons to be allowed in but the guards refused to allow them to enter unless the wolf remained outside.

Tegalad rubbed the wolf's ear in reassurance and asked him to stay outside. The guards watched him warily, obviously because he spoke to a wolf in a friendly tone. Shadow nudged the boy next to Aragorn and looked at the man piercingly. Aragorn nodded in reply and took the boy's hand.

They entered the throne room and Tegalad felt the wrongness immediately. The room was far too dark to be normal and the man who sat on the throne didn't look well.

A man at the right of the king spoke scornfully to the group and Tegalad was reminded of Professor Snape and his superiority. Tegalad scrunched his nose. He reeked of evil and seemed far too sure of himself. He shocked the man by lighting his sleeve on fire watching as he struggled frantically to put out the flames. Then he looked up, and ordered the throne room guards to attack.

Tegalad moved forward to stand beside Gandalf as Aragorn moved to intercept the attackers. He silently banished anyone who came too close and when he looked at the old wizard, he was surprised to see a calculating expression on his face. They continued their journey to the throne without much more trouble.

Gandalf began speaking to the man – Tegalad assumed he was the king – who laughed at his pitiful attempt of magic. Tegalad knew that the wizard was holding back and stood back respectfully to give him room. Gandalf smiled knowingly before shocking the king with his new status.

Théoden spoke and that was when Tegalad could determine what the problem was. The man was possessed.

He saw Aragorn stop a young woman from interfering and Gimli step on the oily man's chest to keep him on the ground. Legolas stood at the boy's side and watched as the king was freed from his possession.

The king fell forward only to be caught by the young woman whom had been released by Aragorn. The king gently touched her face as if seeing it for the first time.

"I know you," he whispered. "Eowyn." The king smiled happily before his eyes fell on the oily man. Tegalad silently rejoiced as the man was thrown from the room by the king himself.

"Gríma Wormtongue," Legolas whispered. "Nasty man." Tegalad nodded in agreement and concentrated on the scene before him, as the king lifted his sword in preparation for the killing blow. Just as his sword began its downward strike, Aragorn was suddenly there, preventing the king from killing the man, whispering in the king's ear. The delay was all that was needed for Gríma to pull himself to his feet and slither away.

Then, Aragorn knelt before the king, and the crowd of onlookers followed suit.

"Where is my son?" the king suddenly asked as he moved closer to Gandalf. "Where is Theodred?" Tegalad felt great sorrow fill him as someone informed the king, Théoden, that his son had died a few days previously.

Gandalf took Théoden to visit his son's resting place while the others stayed in the throne room. Shadow strode in confidently, causing many to scream at the sight of him. Tegalad meanwhile had smiled joyously as he ran up to Shadow and gave him a hug. Aragorn laughed and a few people calmed down.

When Théoden returned the group began talking about business while Tegalad played with Shadow, secretly watching the two other children who had been brought in as well. They two of them looked half starved and the little girl kept asking about her mama. What Tegalad hadn't noticed, however, was that Théoden kept sneaking glances at him and the other two.

When they decided that they had to leave Rohan, Théoden decided to move the people to Helm's Deep. When Tegalad heard that, he watched his companion's expressions. Gandalf's expression was most fun to read because he was skilled at masking his emotions, but Tegalad was confident that the wizard wasn't happy about going to Helm's Deep.

Shadow nudged the boy over to where Aragorn was, who picked up the elfling and settled him on his knee. Tegalad felt content sitting there. _This is what having a father feels like,_ he thought randomly. He shook his head slightly, and pushed the stray thought to the back of his mind.

This time he did notice the king's attention and shifted his head to the side questioningly. Théoden smiled softly, but it was a sad smile, full of longing. _He's just lost his only son,_ Tegalad remembered. _He wants his son back._

Aragorn stood suddenly, easily keeping a strong hold on the elfling and settling him on his hip. He began walking out of the room with Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. They were heading to the stables.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"We are going to see Gandalf off," Aragorn replied. "He's going to send for help."

Tegalad nodded and looked around the streets in amazement. From where there had been solemn people, silent and depressed, was now a lot of noise amidst the flurry of activity as everyone prepared to go to Helm's Deep. Walking ahead of the group, Shadow was the first to reach the stables.

Gandalf went into Shadowfax's stall and mounted easily. He turned to face Aragorn, his expression serious.

"Look to my coming," he instructed. "At first light on the third day, look to the east." Aragorn nodded in understanding, and Gandalf turned to face Tegalad, who was still on Aragorn's hip. His face softened.

"Stay safe little one," he said. Tegalad nodded and watched as the wizard rode off in a flurry of speed. Aragorn sighed as the group was left alone.

"I guess we'd better get ready to leave," he said simply. The others nodded in agreement while Shadow barked. Tegalad smiled.

For the moment he was safe and content, and that was all that mattered. What would come would come, but until then, he was enjoying himself.

--

A/N What do you think?

Any ideas would be appreciated :)


	6. Helm's Deep

**Title:** The Lost Elfling  
**Author:** Ravenclaw-Girl28  
**Summary:** The Final Battle has come and gone and only Harry is left. A mysterious mist takes Harry to a new world where no one has heard of him and a place where he can heal. HP/LOTR Elfling-Harry.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers. Inc, and also created and owned by J.R.R Tolkien and various publishers including but not limited to Tolkien Enterprises and the Saul Zaentz Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 6**

Tegalad and Shadow ran ahead of the group, enjoying the freedom they had been granted with the slow pace that had been set. Gandalf had left the previous day, and the population of Edoras had begun walking as the sun rose in order to travel as far as possible before sunset. Aragorn stayed with the overall group but watched as the elfling and his wolf enjoyed themselves. Beside him walked the king's niece, Eowyn.

Tegalad didn't mind her but the way she stared at the ranger made him uncomfortable. It was similar to the feeling that he was in the middle of something subtle and wasn't appreciated hanging around. Tegalad though, was relieved to note that Aragorn did not return the woman's feelings. He had a feeling that while Aragorn was aware of Eowyn's infatuation, he wouldn't take advantage of it.

That was one of the main reasons that Tegalad ran ahead of the group. He didn't feel like being in the middle of romance issues.

Aragorn seemed to understand but requested the elfling's presence sometime during the day for more language lessons. The lessons were going well and while Tegalad found it difficult to speak Common Speech, he was finding it easier to understand it.

Éowyn disappeared during the lessons to walk next to other villagers, but she was always in sight. Tegalad ignored her to the best of his ability and sat on Aragorn's horse as he listened to the man explaining pronunciation and meaning of the language he was trying to learn.

When Éowyn returned after two hours of lessons Tegalad asked to continue running with Shadow in Common Speech to please his teacher. Aragorn had nodded in approval to his learning ability and allowed his student to run ahead. Tegalad and Shadow were quick to disappear but stayed at least behind the two guards who were scouting ahead for trouble.

Tegalad took advantage of his freedom to spend time with his last companion from his former world.

Shadow had started to become more withdrawn, if that was possible for a wolf, and attempted to get Tegalad and Aragorn together more often. Tegalad worried about his friend and feared that the wolf knew that something bad was going to happen. It touched him to feel that Shadow was looking out for his well-being but he didn't want the wolf to leave him.

Submerged in his thoughts as he was, Tegalad was startled when Shadow started growling. He looked ahead to where the two guards were and saw an orc (Aragorn had told him their proper name) riding an ugly beast that looked somewhat similar to a wolf but far more feral and dangerous. He quickly thought of the words he needed and screamed out to the guards.

"Look out! Above you!" The two guards turned in time to see the orc and his beast dropping from the ledge above them. The two men had just enough time to scream before they were killed.

Tegalad turned around with the intention of running back to the group but stopped when he saw that he was trapped. A brief glance behind him also proved that he was surrounded. The elfling swore under his breath and prayed that someone had heard the screams of the men and his warning shout. Then he was forced to concentrate the orcs leapt forward with the intention of impaling him on their swords.

The elfling leapt aside to evade the first rider, unsheathing his sword as he went, and parried an overhead strike from another rider. The force of the blow sent him to his knees as his smaller body didn't have the strength to fight properly against such vicious strikes. While the orcs were not particularly skilled when it came to fighting, when they sat atop tall, wolf-like beasts and swung at those below them, their strikes were quite formidable.

Realising that he wouldn't get far with fighting in such close quarters, Tegalad began setting riders on fire and banishing others that got too close. That quickly tired him out though as he discovered that he could only banish one rider at a time. He settled on using his elemental skills, and he promised himself he would continue to train with them.

Even with the use of magic, the orcs still managed to get past his defenses and forced him to use his sword. Shadow made his presence known by distracting several riders and keeping them away from Tegalad.

Tegalad felt the wind change as something whizzed passed him and hit an orc behind him. With a quick glance he saw Legolas with his bow out, arrows seemingly appearing out of then air at the elf's fast reflexes. Grateful for the help, Tegalad returned to playing with fire. The Orcs, however, didn't seem to want to leave him alone and only intensified their attacks against him.

Shadow nudged the boy behind his knees, a clear order in his persistence. Tegalad put his sword back in its sheath before quickly climbing onto Shadow's back. He held on tightly as Shadow took him out of the way of the incoming soldiers from Rohan. However, the orcs were persistent in their attack, and Tegalad was forced to put up a shield to stop their blades from hitting him.

"Tegalad!" Aragorn shouted, and Tegalad spotted the ranger amidst the other soldiers, and felt Shadow alter his course to move in Aragorn's direction. He smiled in relief that help had finally arrived and didn't see the incoming attack before it hit him. He found himself flying backwards through the air at an alarming speed before crashing into the ground painfully. He rolled to lessen the impact and shakily got to his feet, only to dart to the side as an orc jumped towards him.

Tegalad found himself once again immersed in the fighting. Now that some of the orcs had been unseated from their mounts they were at a lot more reasonable height and therefore more manageable for him to handle. He still set many of the orcs on fire but it was only large enough for distractions; he couldn't spare the thought to set the entire enemy on fire. Too much concentration was needed.

Tegalad spotted Aragorn not far away. He had been pulled from his horse by one of the wolf-like beasts but seemed to be managing fairly well. Tegalad's moment inattention cost him, as he found himself forced to the ground, a heavy weight pressing down on his shoulder blades. His sword was knocked from his grasp and he struggled to breath. The low growling he heard helped him identify what was currently sitting on him. Its hot breath brushed against the back of his neck and he almost gagged at its stench. The beast's cold nose touched his neck as if smelling a tantalizing meal.

Then the weight disappeared and Tegalad gasped for air, struggling to sit up. He was actually surprised that he hadn't broken his ribs again. He turned to see where the beast had ended up and wasn't surprised to see Shadow growling and snapping at it. Tegalad was about to move to help when he was attacked again by one of the many orcs now running wild on the ground.

Aragorn appeared at his side briefly to help for which Tegalad was extremely grateful. When Aragorn pushed him to the ground Tegalad rolled over to question the ranger's motives only to discover that the man had disappeared. He looked around and saw Aragorn on the back of a wolf-like beast behind an orc. He raised his eyebrow questioningly but a pain-filled yelp distracted him. Spinning quickly Tegalad saw Shadow lying on the ground, blood pooling beneath him and the beast standing over him preparing for the killing strike.

"_NO!_" he screamed in horror. "_SHADOW!_" His magic pulsed in his grief and set the beast on fire. The beast shrieked loudly as it died, the flames swiftly consuming it. Ignoring everything around him Tegalad ran to Shadow's side. He was still alive, but only just.

"_Don't do this Shadow,_" he pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "_Don't leave me, please._" Shadow whined softly, almost apologetic. Tegalad gently placed his hand on the wolf's head, trying his best to ignore the growing puddle of blood on the ground.

The sounds of the battle grew dimmer and the elfling knew the fight was over. He should rejoice but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Shadow lifted his head and nose-butted Tegalad's hand in reassurance. His eyes stared deeply into the elfling's own and Tegalad believed that his dying companion was trying to tell him something. The wind stirred around the two, drawing the attention of the survivors. Many lowered their heads in sadness and only one walked towards the duo. Legolas knelt beside the distraught elfling and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Shadow continued to stare at Tegalad, his expression becoming dimmer. When his eyes became fixed and blank, Tegalad turned and buried his face in Legolas' shoulder. He just held himself there, tears in his eyes, wanting Aragorn and his solid presence beside him.

Legolas lifted the young child easily and carried him to where Gimli and Théoden were standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Shadow didn't make it," Legolas explained softly to the other two. Gimli bowed his head sadly. Tegalad raised his head and looked around, his tear streaked face turning sharply as he looked for a familiar face.

"_Where's Aragorn,_" he asked Legolas softly. "_Why isn't he here?_"

"_Aragorn fell_," Legolas replied equally soft. Tegalad felt his body grow cold as he stared off into the distance. He knew that Aragorn was missing but in a moment of selfishness he kept thinking: _Why now?_

Legolas rubbed soothing circles on his back but Tegalad didn't notice. Both Shadow and Aragorn had left him now, both at the same time. How he hated fate's games.

Tegalad let his head fall on Legolas' shoulder as he was carried back to where the main group was. He didn't say a word for the rest of the trip and once they got to Helm's Deep, the Hornburg, he disappeared to be alone.

--

Tegalad found his solitude in the highest turret. He sat on the roof to feel the air brush around him in soothing waves. No one would find him there. He had a full view of the landscape but he took no joy in seeing it, thoughts filled with his last companion from London, and the ranger whom he had trusted with his life. Tegalad briefly considered the wolf coming back from the dead, like Gandalf had, but quickly dismissed that idea as Gandalf's body had never been found. Shadow's body still lay on the battlefield, decaying, alone.

The elfling mourned silently for his friends. He felt an acute sense of loneliness as he thought of everyone who had died: his parents, Cedric, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus…Ginny, and now Shadow and Aragorn were added to the ever increasing list.

The sun began its westward fall across the sky, changing the direction the shadows cast and adding more misery to the afternoon.

A lone rider caught the elfling's attention and he watched as the rider came closer. The rider was a black smudge against the scenery but Tegalad could see that the rider sat slumped in his seat.

_There is something familiar about that rider,_ Tegalad thought. _He looks just like Aragorn._

"_Aragorn's dead!_" he told himself forcefully. Still, he was curious as to who it could be so he climbed down from his hideaway spot and began walking towards the Hall.

Tegalad blended into the shadows of the Hall and watched from a distance as the rider spoke with Théoden, Legolas, and Gimli. The man turned and Tegalad gasped softly as he caught sight of his face.

_It's not possible!_ He thought in amazement. The group began walking towards his hiding spot in the shadows, but he still didn't reveal himself.

"Where's Tegalad?" the rider asked as he looked around.

"Hiding," Legolas answered sadly. "He took yours and Shadow's death hard."

"Shadow died?!" the rider exclaimed incredulously. Legolas nodded in confirmation. The group had moved passed and Tegalad decided that he couldn't stand not knowing for sure. He stepped out of the shadows and took a deep breath.

"Aragorn?" he whispered. The rider turned sharply and any doubts that Tegalad had were swiftly removed. Aragorn hurried back to the boy and knelt so that they were level.

"_It's me little one,_" he said softly.

"_You look terrible,_" Tegalad murmured without thinking. Aragorn smiled.

"_As do you,_" he replied. Tegalad looked down at his clothing sheepishly. He still wore the ripped and bloodied clothes that he had worn during the battle. Not knowing what else to say Tegalad threw his arms around the man before him. Aragorn returned the hug and stood up, Tegalad still in his arms. Legolas and Gimli smiled knowingly at each other before continuing out of the Hall.

--

"_But I don't want to hide!_" Tegalad protested as he was led to the underground caverns where everyone else was. "_I won't get in the way! I promise!_"

"_Tegalad, please, if anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself._" Aragorn held the boy's small hand tightly. Tegalad hung his head sadly. He knew that the caverns would be crowded with everyone who wasn't fighting and that he'd be expected to sit with someone. He wasn't yet comfortable around large crowds by himself without Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli around. He shuffled his feet miserably but stopped walking when Aragorn did.

"_It is safe for you Tegalad,_" Aragorn said crouching down and putting his hands on the elfling's shoulders. Tegalad looked at him uncomfortably.

"_It will be similar to when you stayed in Lothlórien, except underground._" Tegalad hung his head again as memories rose to the surface of his mind.

"_Shadow was with me then,_" he murmured. Aragorn pulled the boy into a hug and Tegalad relaxed instantly. He stood in the ranger's embrace for a few moments before Aragorn spoke again.

"_There's a chance that we will be overrun,_" he confessed. Tegalad knew what that meant. Aragorn wasn't sure anyone would survive the coming night. "_I don't want you to be hurt if that was to happen._"

"_If we were all to die then what hope would I have being trapped in the caverns with many people who don't know how to defend themselves?_" Tegalad asked. Aragorn drew in a breath to answer but before he could, the echo of a horn stopped him. Tegalad listened carefully.

"_That's not a Uruk-hai horn,_" he said softly. Aragorn nodded his agreement before lifting the boy easily and returning to the wall. From his place in Aragorn's arms, Tegalad could easily see over the wall and spotted a legion of soldiers approaching. Tegalad felt Aragorn sigh in relief before ordering the gate to be opened. He put Tegalad on the ground but kept a firm grip on his hand as they went to greet the newest arrivals.

The first thing Tegalad noticed was that the soldiers were all elves. When Aragorn greeted the leader, Legolas and Gimli appeared, both looking curious as to why Tegalad was not yet in the caverns.

Tegalad didn't notice them as he was sure he recognised the leader. He kept his face blank as he searched his memory before he found him. The lead elf was the one who had given him his sword.

"_Well elfling,_" the elf began. "_I must say, I didn't expect you to escape from Lothlorien, nor did I expect to see you here._" There was faint disapproval in his voice that had Tegalad involuntarily sliding behind Aragorn's back for protection.

"_Tegalad has helped us much in our quest,_" Aragorn replied. The elf nodded his agreement with the statement but he still looked disapproving.

"_Be that as it may, Lady Galadriel was very worried when he disappeared. She has spent much of her time watching his progress._" The elf shifted his weight slightly so he could see Tegalad. "_She is proud of what you have accomplished._" Tegalad nodded slowly but didn't move from his position of safety.

The group switched to Common Speech as Théoden appeared. Tegalad had trouble keeping up but managed to figure out that they were talking about the positioning of troops.

"Should you not be in the caverns little one?" Théoden asked suddenly. Tegalad turned to face him and nodded reluctantly. Théoden smiled reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine," he continued. Tegalad figured that he was talking more to himself than he was to him but nodded again all the same.

Aragorn began leading him away as the elves began lining up along the wall. Tegalad asked the elf's name and Aragorn replied that it was Haldir. Tegalad looked back over his shoulder and saw Haldir watching him closely. He turned back quickly and clung to Aragorn's side.

When they were relatively near the cavern entrance the first cry could be heard. Tegalad turned as more watches called out news of the approaching army. The cavern entrance was still some distance away and Aragorn couldn't continue to take him there and make it to the wall to lead.

"_Go, they need you,_" Tegalad whispered. Aragorn hesitated and looked closely at him.

"_Find somewhere to hide and don't come out until the battle is over and I come for you,_" Aragorn gently put his hands on Tegalad's shoulders and waited until the elfling nodded before sprinting back to the wall.

Tegalad looked around himself briefly and saw no other signs of life. He closed his eyes and reached down into his magic. He focused on his hideout from earlier and figured it would work again so he disappeared from outside the cavern to the roof of the tower.

Tegalad slid under the roof and watched in amazement as the army of Uruk-hai walked closer. There were thousands of them, tens of thousands. All lined up in organised rows, weapons unsheathed and ready for use. Their torches burned brightly in the darkness. It started to rain heavily and Tegalad was glad he had ducked under cover. Then, as he watched, one Uruk-hai stood out above the others and bellowed loudly.

Down below Tegalad could distantly hear Aragorn yelling orders, but between the heavy rain and the noise the Uruk-hai were making, his words didn't carry all the way up to the tower.

The enemy stopped some distance from the wall, and there was a long moment of stillness. Then, one of the soldiers on the wall lost his arrow into their ranks; it hit one of the Uruk-hai in the throat and dropped it to the ground, dead.

Tegalad watched in fascination as both sides moved simultaneously to attack. More arrows rained down onto the enemy, who fell easily enough but their numbers more than made up for their losses.

_I'll have to ask Legolas to teach me to shoot a bow,_ Tegalad thought with longing as he watched the elven archers swiftly take down their opponents. He considered his promise to Aragorn to stay hidden and figured that he could still help out.

He concentrated on his fire element and focused on creating a ball of fire resistant to water. It was no bigger than his palm but when he threw it into the mass of Uruk-hai it expanded until it was the size of beach ball and practically exploded when it hit the ground. Impressed, Tegalad prepared to do it again, aiming for a different area.

He managed to drop three more fire balls before he spotted trouble at the wall. The Uruk-hai had brought along ladders and were using them to scale the wall into the fortress. By manipulating the wind he managed to knock a few of the ladders back down into the throng of Uruk-hai, crushing many in the process.

More yelling drew his attention and he noticed that many Uruk-hai were approaching the gate with shields up to protect themselves from the arrows and rocks that were raining down upon them. He used the wind again and tried to push them off, but there were far too many. He was curious as to their motives, until he saw a torch burning brighter than the others and heading towards the wall. Eyes wide in horror, Tegalad could only watch as the Uruk-hai dove head first into a drain outlet in the wall, and the wall blew outwards in a magnificent explosion of large rocks and rubble.

Before the dust had cleared Tegalad knew what had happened...the Uruk-hai had managed to get into the Hornburg. He looked around but couldn't see Aragorn anywhere.

As distracted as he was, he didn't notice a flying bit of rubble heading towards him. As it was, he only just managed to duck away in time but felt the rock graze his shoulder painfully.

He returned his attention to the Uruk-hai at the gate, despite being shaken from the graze, and saw what appeared to be a ripple making its way up the ramp. He watched curiously until he saw what was clearly a battering ram. His eyes remained wide open as he contemplated what to do. He couldn't allow any more of those monsters into the Hornburg, there were women and children in the caverns counting on them to keep them safe.

He dropped more fire balls onto the Uruk-hai and it seemed to be working but they were either incredibly stupid or single minded that they didn't seem to realise the little success they were having at breaking down the door.

Tegalad heard Aragorn screaming down below about retreating. He looked down and saw Haldir fighting gracefully on the wall, his enemies falling like flies.Aragorn yelled to Haldir, who replied with a definite nod, and started yelling orders to the other elves before returning the attack on the Uruk-hai. Tegalad watched in horror as he was hit and seemed to sink to the ground. A fairly large Uruk-hai appeared behind him, ready to strike.

Tegalad protested and sent out a burst of magic, setting the Uruk-hai on fire and sending him over the wall back to his own comrades. Aragorn ran up the stairs to join Haldir and caught him before he could collapse to the floor completely. Tegalad watched anxiously as the two moved quickly out of the battlefield and towards the Keep.

Looking around quickly, he saw Gimli being dragged away, protesting loudly. That made Tegalad smile before he quickly went searching for Legolas. He was also on his way back to the keep. None of them looked too bad, just bruised and dirty.

The sound of the gate shattering drew Tegalad's attention back to the wall. He cursed himself for being distracted and focused once again on upsetting the Uruk-hai. He tried banishing and that worked for a bit, but he could only do it one at a time and he was still recovering from the attack on the way to Helm's Deep.

After banishing he attempted to use the wind to push them off the side before noticing that the door had actually broken. The Uruk-hai were trying to push themselves into the gap in the door quite forcefully. That was when Tegalad spotted Aragorn and Gimli. The two of them had appeared on the ramp and were doing their bit to push them back. Tegalad focused on them and created a blue shield around them that pushed the Uruk-hai back from the gate. He knew that Aragorn would recognise the shield and he hoped that he wouldn't be in too much trouble when they were reunited.

The Uruk-hai fell back like dominos but they just stood up and continued coming. Tegalad groaned as he felt himself tire but he persisted. He spotted the larger ladders and did his best to break the ropes. Distantly he noted that it was a very effective battle plan, and that they were being defeated. He saw Aragorn and Gimli climb to the other side of the wall via a rope before the order to fall back was called again. The door shattered under the impact of more Uruk-hai and the Keep became overrun.

Tegalad watched as his companions blockaded themselves in the Hall, the last place to fall back to before the caverns. The elfling hoped that the women and children would find a way out through the mountains but he knew that it was unlikely.

Instead, he sat on the high tower, occasionally throwing fire balls into the thickest place of the Uruk-hai formation, but otherwise staying hidden and waiting for inspiration to strike.

The sun rose, and still no plan presented itself. Tegalad remained on the tower, hidden under the roof regardless that there was no more rain. He looked to the east, to watch as a red sun rose. Movement caught his eyes and he leaned forward, hoping for a clearer picture. His face split into a wide grin and he cheered.

Gandalf and the Rohirrim were swiftly moving towards the Keep, bringing aid. Unfortunately, it may have come too late.

Gandalf and the Rohirrim were swiftly moving towards the Keep, bringing aid. Unfortunately, it may have come too late. Seeing him and Legolas riding together, Tegalad breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to Gandalf. He was halted at the top of the rise, lined in the light of the rising sun. For a moment, he stood alone, before the Rohirrim caught up to him, and followed him in a charge down the steep hill, towards the wearied Uruk-hai.

Tegalad thought it was a well thought out plan. As they charged the sun rising from behind them blinded the Uruk-hai, thus giving the Rohirrim a distinct advantage. The Uruk-hai shielded their eyes against the glare of the morning sun, effectively blocking out their view of the Rohirrim. They were easily overrun and defeated. Recognising defeat, many of them turned and fled. The Rohirrim didn't take any chances though, and some riders rode off after them to prevent the Uruk-hai from escaping.

Once all the Uruk-hai had disappeared and the women and children released from the caverns, Tegalad climbed down slowly from his perch on the tower. He was aware that he could just use his magic, but he was tired and had very little magical energy to spare.

At the bottom he stumbled to where he had last seen Aragorn and saw Éowyn hugging him, tears in her eyes. Tegalad shuffled on his feet, unwilling to interrupt but desperate to see the ranger himself.

Aragorn turned around and spotted him standing against the wall. Quicker than he could blink the man was at his side with his arms around him.

"_Oh Tegalad,_" he whispered in relief. "_I had no idea where you were and feared that you'd been caught._" Tegalad smiled and allowed his body to relax.

"_I was sitting on the top of the tower,_" he confessed. "_I tried to help out but there were just so many of them._"

"_I know,_" Aragorn admitted. "_I saw much of your work, thank you for doing your best._"

"_Is Haldir alright?_" Tegalad asked suddenly, looking into Aragorn's eyes. "_I saw he was hit and then you got him away._"

"_Should've known that was your doing,_" Aragorn said smiling. "_He's fine, he will be returning to Lothlorien in a few days, after he and the rest of the elves have recovered._"

"_Will I have to go with them?_" Tegalad asked fearfully. Aragorn shook his head immediately and Tegalad smiled in relief. The ranger stood up, Tegalad safely in his arms, and returned to where his other companions were.

Legolas and Gimli were both thrilled to see him and congratulated him on his hiding spot and his assistance during the battle. Tegalad blushed and hid his face in Aragorn's shoulder. The others merely chuckled in amusement.

They went to see Haldir, who was grateful to the elfling for saving his life. Tegalad inquired about his wound and apologised for not acting sooner. Haldir waved his apology off and told him that he had nothing to feel sorry about. After a short debate, Tegalad felt much happier and wished the elf a safe trip back to Lothlórien. Haldir had also wished him luck but not before asking if he would visit again, at some time.

Tegalad promised that he would, which made the other elf happy, and walked off with Aragorn to where Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli were all waiting on their horses.

Tegalad smiled happily as he found himself once again on Aragorn's horse, the man sitting behind him, and riding with the group who were preparing to go to Isengard.

Gandalf would be leading the way and he was explaining the reason for their journey to the other men. Tegalad simply leaned back against Aragorn and closed his eyes. It had been a long night and he was exhausted. He was confident that if he needed to know anything, Aragorn would tell him in a heartbeat.

The man told him to go to sleep and promised that he'd wake him when they got to Isengard. Tegalad smiled in appreciation and obeyed easily. Within moments, he was sound asleep and once again traveling with the people he cared about and trusted to keep him safe.

--

A/N Don't hate me!! I know many of you loved Shadow, I do too, but he had to go!

The next few parts of the story are no place for a wolf.

My next question, if anyone is charitable enough to answer for me, is which path should Tegalad take?

The tunnel with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli?

Stay with the main group...but not go to Gondor?

Go to Gondor with Gandalf and Pippin?

Apparate to Frodo and Sam?

Other?

Please leave a review...even if it is to 'yell' at me for Shadow. :(


	7. Tegalad's Path

The Lost Elfling

Chapter 7

Tegalad slept for the rest of the day and well into the night. He was not plagued by a single nightmare and that confused him. What confused him more was where he was…he couldn't remember going to sleep in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. The forest looked familiar and Tegalad assumed that they were in Fangorn Forest.

Tegalad sat up and pushed off the many blankets that were on him. He looked around and saw Aragorn sleeping deeply not far from where he sat. Legolas and Gimli were both nearby as well and Gandalf appeared to be standing guard. There were many other men sleeping on the ground, their weapons within easy reach.

Memories of the previous day returned and Tegalad remembered what he had been doing. They were on their way to Isengard. Aragorn must have been the one to put him on the ground under a mound of blankets. He must have been really tired not to have felt anything.

_Shadow should be here somewhere,_ Tegalad thought briefly before remembering that his beloved friend had died protecting him. Tears filled his eyes and he angrily swiped at them. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he tried to regain control of his body.

He didn't notice as someone came up next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tegalad jumped and looked up into Aragorn's concerned face and felt his resolve crumble.

Aragorn gently picked the elfling up and held him as he cried softly. Aragorn made no sound, offered no meaningless words, just rocked him comfortingly. Tegalad eventually calmed down but was reluctant to move from Aragorn's lap.

Aragorn seemed to sense it as he merely settled into a more comfortable position against the tree he was leaning against and pulled one of Tegalad's blankets around them both. They sat in silence, Aragorn watching the group, Tegalad playing with the threads in the blanket.

"_How far are we from Isengard?_" Tegalad asked softly.

"_Once we start moving at sunrise, it'll take around an hour,_" Aragorn replied equally soft. "_We're not that far off._" Tegalad nodded and relaxed. He missed Shadow but as long as he had Aragorn he would be fine.

"_Go back to sleep little one, I won't be going anywhere._" Tegalad smiled softly and closed his eyes. He was asleep again almost immediately.

--

The sun rose bright and early the next morning. Tegalad was touched that Aragorn had kept his promise and was still by his side. He smiled shyly at the older man who returned the smile and began packing up. Tegalad helped as best as he could but that mainly consisted of him carrying belongings to where the horses were tied up.

Sooner than he would have guessed, Tegalad was once again in front of Aragorn on top of his horse and riding off to Isengard. Aragorn spent the hour continuing to teach Tegalad Common Speech. He was getting better at stringing sentences together and now could understand the majority of what was being said around him. Tegalad grinned at the praise that Aragorn gave him. It felt nice.

When they arrived at Isengard Tegalad felt his jaw drop open. In the middle of a barren field was a tall tower and a stone wall. The entire area was submerged in water. A few trees inside the wall seemed to be moving around. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. There was just so much water! He shivered slightly.

"_What's wrong little one?_" Aragorn asked softly, feeling the shiver.

"_There's so much water,_" Tegalad replied, slightly shocked.

"_What's wrong with the water?_" Aragorn asked in confusion. Tegalad looked up at him.

"_You know I can control fire?_" he asked and waited for the confirming nod before continuing. "_Fire can be defeated by water. That and I can't swim._" Aragorn understood and nodded.

"_The water won't be that deep,_" he said reassuringly. "_ But you shouldn't need to go into the water, so don't worry._" Tegalad smiled in relief but still watched the water apprehensively.

At the gates in the wall the group met Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were laughing happily, not seeming to care that they were sitting by a potentially deep body of water. Merry stood up and threw his arms out wide. Tegalad raised an eyebrow at his theatrics.

"Welcome, my Lords!" he began. "To Isengard!" Gandalf was shaking his head muttering something along the lines of "hobbits" while Gimli was reprimanding the two hobbits for sitting back in comfort while they had searched for them.

Merry gestured with his arms again.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard," he explained. "Who has taken over management of Isengard." Tegalad frowned in confusion.

_Who would want to manage such a place?_ He thought staring at the water. The others didn't seem concerned however and continued forward. Pippin spotted Tegalad first and cried out in joy.

"Tegalad! We thought you were still in Lothlórien!" Tegalad smiled.

"I followed you," he replied to the amazement of the hobbits. "I didn't want to be left behind."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Gandalf said with a meaningful look at the two hobbits who both looked sheepish.

"We weren't going to let Frodo go by himself," Merry said defensively. The members of the Fellowship laughed but Pippin was staring at Tegalad in realization.

"You can talk!" he declared. Tegalad raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I can talk," he said surprised. "Aragorn has been teaching me Common Speech." Pippin didn't look embarrassed at all, even when Merry hit him in the back of his head.

"What was that for!?" Pippin asked loudly. Merry shook his head.

"Figure it out for yourself Pip," was the reply. Tegalad smiled softly as the two hobbits were incorporated into the group. Merry sat behind Gandalf on Shadowfax while Pippin sat behind Aragorn. Tegalad often turned around to answer the curious hobbit's questions but when Merry asked about Shadow his face became a blank mask and he refused to answer. Aragorn told the hobbits softly that Shadow had died a few days ago and not to talk about it again. The two hobbits hung their heads sadly but soon they were back to talking about their adventures.

Tegalad listened carefully and tried to interpret what was being said but the two of them were speaking quickly and the words held little meaning. He instead turned his attention to the front and gasped when he saw what appeared to be a tree walking towards them. The tree – Pippin whispered that its name was Treebeard – spoke to Gandalf about the evil wizard in the tower. Saruman – the wizard hiding in the tower – hadn't been seen in a while, but there were rumours that he was steadily losing his powers. Tegalad thought that was pretty neat, losing your powers if you did something negative that affected everyone.

_Wish that could have happened to Voldemort,_ Tegalad thought bitterly. Movement from the corner of his eye disrupted his train of thought as Pippin slid off the horse's back. He followed the hobbit's intense stare and felt his body stiffen as Pippin ignored Aragorn's confused call.

Feeling alarmed, Tegalad slid off the horse and made a splash in the water. He shivered as he fell chest deep but hurried to where Pippin was now crouching over a glowing patch of water.

"No!" he shouted. He pulled Pippin away and knocked the light with his foot. A cold rush of darkness brushed from where he had felt his foot connect, but he ignored it, focusing on Pippin.

"Don't touch," he said sternly. "It is bad!" Pippin looked angry, but before he could act Tegalad had ducked under the water recklessly and picked up the light, revealing a perfectly round stone. Darkness rushed up through his arms and he did his best not to look into the light forming in the centre of the stone. He hurriedly gave the stone to Gandalf, who covered it before lifting the shivering elfling out of the water.

Pippin was pulled back onto the back of Aragorn's horse before the ranger made his way over to Gandalf and pulled Tegalad onto the horse in front of him. Tegalad was shivering badly as he rubbed his arms. The combination of the cold water and darkness from the stone had affected him deeply.

Aragorn wrapped his cloak tightly around him to ward off the cold, for which Tegalad was grateful. He made himself as small as possible on the front of the horse as they moved through the water back the way they had come, and out of Isengard.

--

The group returned to Edoras with all speed. Tegalad had recovered somewhat but still felt the cold. Aragorn had told him that as soon as they got to Edoras there would be a party to remember the lives that had been lost at Helm's Deep. Tegalad asked if he could go to bed instead of attending and Aragorn agreed.

Pippin had been somewhat silent on the way back, always looking at where Gandalf rode with the stone sitting in front of him. No one noticed him so no one guessed what was going on in his mind.

Merry chatted with Gimli the whole way, much to the amusement of Aragorn, who had whispered in Tegalad's ear about the ability hobbits seemed to have of talking about anything and everything. Tegalad had laughed softly and wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

When they reached Edoras, Aragorn took Tegalad to the room that had been set up for everyone to sleep in. Tegalad immediately went to the back corner next to the bed and lay down. Aragorn smiled at him and tucked the blankets firmly around him.

"_I will be at the party if you are in need of me,_" Aragorn whispered softly. Tegalad smiled as he felt the ranger's hand brush his hair back from his face.

"_Goodnight dad,_" Tegalad whispered sleepily. Aragorn's hand froze on his cheek. There was silence for a brief minute.

"_Goodnight little one,_" Aragorn whispered. He turned and left the room, looking back briefly at the door. Tegalad was sound asleep, a very slight smile on his face. Aragorn grinned and left the room to join the others. He had much to think about.

--

Tegalad woke when he felt the air shift. He opened his eyes in confusion to see that everyone was asleep. Gandalf was sleeping with his eyes open and holding a pewter pitcher tightly. He fought down his amusement and looked around the room. Aragorn and Legolas were not inside but Gimli was snoring loudly. Tegalad sat up and saw Pippin crouching over something and Merry whispering to him warningly.

With sudden clarity Tegalad realised that Pippin had the stone. He leapt out of bed and over to where Pippin had already picked up the dark stone and was staring at it intently. The stone started to glow and Pippin's intense look changed to one of fear. Tegalad didn't think as he got closer. Merry's worried whispers echoed in his ears as he took in the silently screaming form of Pippin. Pippin looked like someone had cast a silencing charm on him before attacking him with the Cruciatus Curse.

Knowing how painful that was, Tegalad pulled the glowing stone from Pippin's hands just as Aragorn burst through the door, Legolas behind him. The sudden pain frightened him as he turned to look helplessly at Aragorn. A voice echoed in his ear but he couldn't understand its words. He focused on his magic and sent it into the stone, fracturing its surface and effectively killing whatever was inside it.

Tegalad dropped the stone to the ground and watched distantly as it separated into perfect halves before falling to his knees. Aragorn appeared before him and caught him before he could hit the ground. Sound seemed to have been turned off as he couldn't hear what Aragorn was saying to him, even though he could see his lips moving.

His arms were frozen, the darkness from the stone stopping the blood from circulating properly. Legolas started to rub them and Tegalad could feel warmth returning.

As the warmth returned, so did the sound. Gandalf was talking sternly to Pippin who looked terrified while Merry looked on in concern. Gimli was awake and standing beside Gandalf to see if the hobbit was all right. Legolas continued to hold his arms to get the blood flowing, for which Tegalad was grateful. Aragorn though, was trying to get a response from him. He lifted his eyes and stared at Aragorn.

"_What was it?_" he asked quietly. It was almost inaudible but it made Aragorn sigh in relief. He pulled the elfling into his arms and held him as if his life depended on it.

"_That was the power of the stone,_" Aragorn explained. "_It was used to communicate to others who possessed similar stones. Sometimes the conversations are painful._" Tegalad shivered and tried to move his fingers. The pain from the stone echoed across his hands.

"_Is Pippin alright?_" he asked.

"_Pippin will be fine,_" Aragorn said looking at the said hobbit. "_I don't think he will be doing something like that again soon._"

"_And the stone?_"

"_Broken, it will never be used to communicate again._" Tegalad sighed in relief and allowed Aragorn to lift him from the floor and wrapped his small arms around his neck.

Gandalf had finished berating the hobbit and had turned his attention to Tegalad. Seeing the death-grip he had around Aragorn's neck made him smile.

"He's fine," Aragorn said to the unasked question. "A little shaken, but he's fine." Gandalf nodded in relief and motioned for everyone to move to the Hall.

--

Théoden was quickly informed of what had transpired during the night. Tegalad stayed in Aragorn's arms, listening but not understanding. They were speaking in Common Speech and he wasn't yet completely fluent in the language. When Aragorn said that he would go, Tegalad's head shot up in protest at the same time as Gandalf's did.

"But they must be warned!" Aragorn protested, ignoring Tegalad's shocked look.

"They will be," Gandalf replied before coming closer. "But you must come to Minas Tirith by an alternative route."

"What about Tegalad?" Aragorn asked. Tegalad turned to look at Gandalf curiously. The wizard looked uncomfortable.

"I would advise against taking him with you, but in the end it is your decision." Tegalad looked at Aragorn sharply. The man held him tightly as Gandalf returned to talking to the others. He mentioned that he'd be riding to Minas Tirith, but he looked at Pippin when he mentioned that he wouldn't be going alone.

--

After Gandalf and Pippin had left, Tegalad went with Legolas to ask him how to use a bow. Legolas seemed amused but agreed to teach him the beginning steps. Aragorn left him to go look after Merry, whom had been left behind.

He didn't have too long to worry about the hobbit though because training with a bow was harder than he thought it would be. Legolas had procured a small bow and was teaching him the proper handling, care and use of the weapon – before even starting to use the arrows. Tegalad was determined though, and did his best to make Legolas proud of his progress.

Often, Tegalad spotted the older elf watching him with an odd look in his eyes, but dismissed it as he needed to concentrate of handling the bow properly. Other times he saw Legolas and Gimli talking quietly together and looking in his direction often. Tegalad had no idea what the stares were about but they were making him uncomfortable.

--

A few days later, Tegalad was in the Hall with Legolas and Gimli having something to eat. Gimli had piled his plate high with an assortment of foods. Tegalad had looked at the dwarf in confusion before being informed that he had to eat at least half of what was in front of him. Tegalad had stared at the food in horror.

"You're too skinny lad," Gimli had stated bluntly. "A growing boy like you needs food. You don't eat enough." Tegalad had looked to Legolas for help, but Legolas had simply smiled and pointed at the food. Sighing in resignation, Tegalad had started eating.

He had come a long way from refusing to eat but still, the amount of food before him was outrageous. He was full after only eating a quarter and looked pleadingly at the dwarf who had reluctantly told him he didn't need to eat the rest. Tegalad had hugged the dwarf in gratitude, before doing the same with Legolas. The two had looked at him in amusement. Tegalad smiled sheepishly.

They all turned when Aragorn burst into the Hall, screaming about the beacons. Tegalad watched him with his head on the side.

"Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn told the king swiftly. Théoden stared at the man silently before stating:

"And Rohan will answer." A flurry of movement followed his statement and the sound of a bell echoed throughout Edoras. Horses were swiftly saddled, provisions packed. Tegalad stood beside Aragorn as he looked after his own mount.

"_What does this mean for me?_" he asked hesitantly. Aragorn stopped packing but was prevented from answering when Éowyn appeared with her own horse. Aragorn asked her what she was doing and she replied that she would only go as far as the marshalling at Dunharrow. Aragorn revealed the sword she had hidden under her blankets. He looked curiously at it before Éowyn spotted him and covered it again. She walked off after a few parting words, with a subtle meaning directed at him. Aragorn shook his head sadly and turned back to Tegalad who had been watching apprehensively.

"_You'll be coming with me to Dunharrow,_" he explained. Tegalad waited for the next part of his statement. When it didn't come he prompted the man.

"_What about after that?_"

"_After that…you will return here with the others._" Tegalad's jaw dropped open but before he could protest Aragorn had lifted him into the air and onto the front of the saddle. Tegalad closed his mouth as he didn't want to be left behind. Aragorn swung up behind him, not speaking.

Neither spoke as they followed the group out of Edoras. Tegalad looked around in silence and was amused to see Merry grinning from ear to ear as he rode with the group upon a small pony. Tegalad assumed that the hobbit would return to Edoras with him at the crossroads and cheered up.

_At least I won't be alone,_ he thought in relief. Legolas and Gimli weren't far away but they were talking amongst themselves. Seeing them Tegalad turned his head to look for Éowyn and saw her slightly behind Aragorn. Tegalad didn't know why he disliked her, but the way she looked at Aragorn upset him. Shaking his head to clear it, Tegalad made himself comfortable and settled to watching the countryside fly past.

--

The warriors from Edoras rode into Dunharrow. Tegalad was amazed at the number of white tents that had been set up – there were hundreds of them. Théoden spoke to many people as he made his way up the mountain and with each number he received his face fell, though he tried to hide it.

At the top of the mountain Aragorn went off to talk to Théoden, leaving Tegalad with Legolas and Gimli. Legolas commented on the horses' behavior to Éomer who replied something about the shadow of the mountain.

"Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain," Éomer said quietly. Tegalad looked to the gap in the mountain and saw a path. Looking closely he could see the cold clinging to it. He shivered and stepped back away from the path. It was sinister.

Gimli went off shortly to get Aragorn while Legolas led the elfling to a tent to get something to eat. Tegalad made a face at the prospect of food. Legolas took pity on him and only gave him a small serving. Tegalad smiled gratefully and began eating.

Aragorn joined them shortly and he looked unsettled. Tegalad watched him with a mouthful of bread but didn't speak. Aragorn saw him and chuckled.

"_A little less in your mouth at one time Tegalad,_" he chuckled. "_The food won't disappear._" Tegalad stared at the food doubtfully. The Death Eaters had sometimes taken away his food before he'd finished eating and it had become a habit to eat quickly. His journey with Aragorn had been about quick rests to eat and rest their feet. Time had always been against them. He swallowed the bread quickly.

"_It's always possible,_" he said instead. Aragorn laughed again and snatched a bit of meat from the elfling's plate.

"Aragorn!" Gimli whined. "You're not supposed to take his food! He's skinny enough as it is!" Aragorn nodded but once Gimli's back was turned he grinned at Tegalad. Tegalad stuffed his hand in his mouth to stop from laughing. In the end he ended up choking on part of his meal. Legolas hit his back to help, for which Tegalad was grateful. He smiled sheepishly.

The group ate the rest of their meal in relative silence. Tegalad watched, fascinated as Gimli seemed to inhale what was in front of him. Legolas looked faintly disgusted while Aragorn looked simply amused, but also distracted. Throughout the meal he'd gaze off into space, focusing on nothing.

After the meal was finished, Aragorn declared that he'd be going to bed. He held his hand out to Tegalad who took it and waved to the other two. They waved back but remained sitting at the small table.

As Aragorn flopped down onto his bed, without removing his clothes, Tegalad moved around their small tent cleaning up some of his belongings. Gentle snoring made him smile and he removed Aragorn's shoes before covering him with a blanket.

Not in the least bit tired, Tegalad snuck back out of the tent and stood next to one of the guards. They didn't speak to him but Tegalad knew they were watching. He looked over the edge and whistled appreciatively. It was a long way down. He continued to watch and spotted a man on a horse walking up the winding path.

"Someone's coming," he told the guard next to him. The guard followed his gaze and nodded. He sent off a runner to alert the king to the newcomer's presence. Tegalad watched the rider without noticing the guards and noticed that he wore a black cloak with his hood up. It worked well to camouflage himself in the night but the white horse he rode made him easy to spot.

"Come back from the edge kid," the guard ordered. Tegalad looked up at him and nodded, moving back as he did so. He stood slightly behind the guard as the rider reached the top of the path. The rider looked down at Tegalad and the elfling could sense his shock.

"I must speak with the king," the rider declared, still looking at Tegalad. The guard nodded and knelt down near Tegalad.

"Will you escort this man to the king's tent?" he asked. Tegalad nodded and began walking towards the tents. He turned back once and saw the man in the cloak following him silently.

"Are you an elf?" Tegalad asked curiously as the man drew level with him. The man looked down at him but didn't lower his cloak.

"How did you guess?" he asked.

"Elves have this ability to move silently and gracefully," Tegalad said simply. "Some men can do it but not as well as elves."

"And you've seen many elves?"

"In Lothlórien," Tegalad replied. "And Legolas. He says I move silently too. That's why I think it's ingrained in elves."

"And you're an elf?" Tegalad looked closely at the hooded man warily. He moved his hair from his ears and heard him gasp in shock. He didn't say anything however because Tegalad had stopped and pulled the door of a tent to the side.

"Someone is here to see you sir," Tegalad said politely. The hooded man walked in through the door and looked back once. Tegalad smiled and backed away. He returned to where the guards were. It was obvious to Tegalad that the cloaked figure was an elf, but Tegalad was unsure as to why he was there.

The wind howled and sent the flaps of tents everywhere. Tegalad looked around uneasily and spotted the pathway through the mountain. Théoden came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did the man want?" Tegalad asked innocently. Théoden smiled.

"He wanted to give something to Aragorn," the king replied. "And he wants to talk with you before he goes." Tegalad looked at him curiously.

"He'll wait in my tent for you, go now." Tegalad nodded and walked back to the tent in time to see Aragorn walk out holding a new sword. He waited until Aragorn had walked past before entering the tent and seeing the man for the first time without his hood up. He was an elf but he appeared sad.

"_Why are you sad?_" Tegalad asked as the elf turned to face him.

"_I am sad because I have seen what could be the end of the race of Men,_" he replied. Tegalad nodded.

"_My name is Tegalad,_" he said softly. The elf smiled slightly.

"_And I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell._" Tegalad bowed in respect and placed his hands before him patiently.

"_I was unaware that an elfling would be this far from his family,_" Elrond began. "_Lady Galadriel did inform me that one, I assume you, had been discovered; but you had run away._"

"_My family is here,_" Tegalad stated. "_I didn't want them to go without me._" Elrond nodded in understanding.

"_I thought you looked familiar,_" he said. "_I saw you in a vision, one I believe my daughter Arwen shared. I hope this ends well for you._"

"_Are the elves leaving or something?_" Tegalad asked furrowing his brow. Elrond nodded.

"_The last of the elves have left on the ships to the Undying Lands, Valinor. The age of the elves has passed. Now is for the age of men._"

"_Didn't you say before that you'd seen the death of men?_"

"_The future is not set in stone,_" Elrond explained. "_Where I have seen death, I have also seen life. You are the start of a new era of elves._"

"_What did you give to Aragorn?_" Tegalad asked, seemingly ignoring the comment of being the start of something new. Elrond sighed.

"_Aragorn will be taking a different path to that of the other warriors,_" he said. "_There needs to be more men to defeat the power of Mordor._"

"_The Haunted Mountain,_" Tegalad stated. Elrond nodded in approval.

"_My daughter's fate lies with the fate of the ring, she will die unless it is destroyed._"

"_I thought elves were immortal?_" Tegalad queried.

"_My daughter has forsaken her immortality to be with the man she loves, and now she's dying._"

"_You're talking about Aragorn aren't you?_" Elrond nodded sadly. Tegalad smiled as he realised why Aragorn hadn't paid much attention to Éowyn…at least, not the attention she wanted.

"_I must go now elfling,_" Elrond said as he put his hood back on. "_Aragorn is most likely leaving now, you should say goodbye to him._" Tegalad's eyes widened in horror and dashed outside, remembering at the last minute to farewell the Lord of Rivendell with a bow. He ran to the entrance of the path leading into the mountain and saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli preparing to leave. He called out to them but they didn't stop. Aragorn turned back to look at him and ordered him to stay. Tegalad froze. Aragorn's words offered no comfort. He was leaving him.

Seeing the elfling's stricken look, Aragorn prepared to dismount but Tegalad had already turned around and run back to the tent he had left Aragorn sleeping in not that long ago. He saw Lord Elrond leaving on his white horse but ignored him in favor of crying to himself. Aragorn had left him. He had left him voluntarily. Shadow had had no choice and Tegalad could forgive that, but Aragorn's actions…he just couldn't.

Tegalad packed his belongings, some food and water in his bag, strapped his sword to his waist and picked up his small bow. The arrows went into his bag with everything else and his elven cloak went around his shoulders. He sat down on the ground and held himself in a small ball.

He wished with all his magic to be somewhere where he'd be needed, and not a burden. His magic responded eagerly by wrapping him in comforting folds and sending him to where he would be able to be of most help.

--

When Tegalad opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself fairly high off the ground on the ledge of a cliff. He turned around slowly, unsure of where to go, and blinked when he saw a staircase next to him. He almost laughed in despair. The staircase was more of a ladder than anything else being so steep. There was no way possible anyone could climb that safely.

Tegalad sighed deeply and looked at his ledge closer. Next to him appeared to be some of the elven bread he had taken a liking to from Lothlorien. It looked like it had been thrown from above.

_The only people who would be here with this bread would be Frodo and Sam,_ Tegalad thought. _So they must be around here somewhere._

The rattling of rocks and the startled yelp drew Tegalad's attention to the stairs next to him. His eyes widened as he saw someone slip and begin falling. Reacting instinctively, Tegalad manipulated the wind and caught the falling body before he could fall any further. He sat the body next to him and frowned as he took in his appearance.

"Tegalad?" the body asked. Tegalad looked closer at the person he had rescued and felt his eyes widen even more.

"Sam?" The hobbit laughed miserably. Concerned, Tegalad put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Sam looked at him.

"How'd you get here?" he asked before shaking his head. "Why am I asking? You can't understand a word I'm saying anyway."

"I wanted to be somewhere I could help," Tegalad told him. Sam blinked in shock.

"You can talk?!"

"That was Pippin's exact comment as well," Tegalad stated dryly. Sam blushed in embarrassment. Tegalad studied the hobbit before him. He was filthy, his face had tear streaks on it and his clothing was ripped in places. He had lost weight since they had last seen each other.

"Did you throw this away?" Tegalad asked picking up the elven bread. "I know it's not mine." Sam's embarrassed expression changed until he look furious. Tegalad shrunk away from him but Sam's anger wasn't directed at him.

"Sméagol," he whispered.

"Who?" Tegalad asked curiously.

"That little…" Sam began as his hands formed fists. "He manipulated Frodo to make him get rid of me!"

"Then why are we sitting here?" Tegalad asked with a sly smile. Sam returned his smile and faced the stairs. Tegalad stared at the stairs apprehensively but once Sam had started confidently he began following, occasionally using magic to give him and Sam an extra push.

By the time they reached the top Tegalad was amazed that they hadn't fallen. Sam, meanwhile, was almost panicking and simply ran ahead, not looking to see if Tegalad was following him. Tegalad was though; he didn't want to be left behind in a place like this.

Sam led them through the tunnels. Tegalad was eerily reminded of the part of the Forbidden Forest where Aragog and his mate lived. There were spider-webs everywhere. Skeletons and dead animals that were becoming skeletons were wrapped in the webs. Sam ignored everything though and charged ahead.

"How do you know where we are going?" Tegalad asked curiously.

"I don't," Sam said simply. "I just hope I'm going the right way." Tegalad nodded and called out to stop when he saw a sword hanging in the webs.

"Sam, there is a sword here. Is it Frodo's?" Sam came up behind him and nodded.

"It's _Sting_," he explained. "Bilbo gave Frodo that sword in Rivendell." Sam then stepped forward to pull it free. He picked up a glass vial from the ground also and pocketed it. Tegalad ignored the vial and began leading the hobbit out of the tunnels. He felt the need for haste or something bad would happen.

"Slow down Tegalad," Sam said. Tegalad turned and saw the hobbit beginning to lag behind.

"We must hurry Sam, or something bad will happen."

"What will happen?" Sam asked but Tegalad didn't reply. He instead quickened his pace and found himself outside. He broke out into a run, confident that Sam would follow.

He spotted Frodo in the distance but what caused his breath to catch was the absolutely giant spider on the rocks above him.

_Ron would be freaking out about now,_ he thought inappropriately. He drew his bow and strung an arrow. He aimed at the spider and released. The spider howled, drawing Frodo's attention and causing him to run back the way he'd come before being hit. Tegalad strung another arrow and aimed at the spider's head. He missed his shot as the spider darted to the side.

"Mr. Frodo!" Tegalad heard Sam's shouts from behind him but didn't take his attention from the thrashing spider. Frodo ran towards them and Sam wrapped him in a hug.

"Tegalad, we need to get out of here!" Sam said spotting the spider.

"No," Tegalad replied. "You and Frodo hide in the shadows. Once it's clear continue to the mountain." The two hobbits were confused but obeyed.

Tegalad slung his bow on his shoulder and conjured a ball of fire. He truly loved his elemental abilities, especially his fire ones. The spider never saw it coming and screamed loudly as it was engulfed in fire. It dropped to the ground, twitching as it slowly died. Seeing orcs coming down the many stairs Tegalad quickly took off his sword and bow, throwing it to where the two hobbits were hiding.

"Don't let anyone take these," he ordered before moving closer to the almost dead spider. Creating another fireball he changed it to something that resembled a spear and plunged it into the spider's brain.

_No more spider,_ Tegalad thought wrinkling his nose. The smell was pretty bad. He hoped Frodo and Sam had enough sense to stay hidden as the orcs spotted him. Being unarmed and looking like a child, the orcs didn't kill him. Instead they tied him up and began dragging him back up the stairs. Neither of them noticed his elf ears, for which he was grateful, and as he looked back at the spider, he saw the two small faces of Frodo and Sam…watching as he was taken away.

--

A/N Thank you for all of your reviews. I know many of you wanted him to go with Aragorn but I couldn't get it to flow. Hope you are satisfied with how I went.

I have written the next few chapters but they are still being edited...will be up sometime during the week.

Please review! :)


	8. Elsewhere

The Lost Elfling

Chapter 8

Aragorn rode in silence, Legolas and Gimli behind him. He was angry at himself. He hadn't even considered Tegalad when he had made his decision to enter the mountain. The boy's stricken look as he had coldly told him to remain behind… Aragorn bowed his head in despair.

"He will be fine," Legolas said suddenly. Aragorn turned to look at him.

"Did you see his face?" Aragorn asked. "I didn't even think when I told him to stay. He probably thinks I've abandoned him."

"He'll be fine," Gimli stated. "Théoden will see that he returns to Edoras with the others." Aragorn shook his head.

"If he doesn't want to do something then he won't. Just like in Lothlórien. He didn't want to be left behind." Legolas and Gimli looked at each other helplessly. They knew of the relationship the two shared but were unaware of its extent.

"He called me 'dad'," Aragorn murmured. Legolas gasped. "In Edoras, the night of the party. He was half asleep when he said it, but he did. Now he's probably going to think that I don't want him."

"Aragorn, Tegalad will be fine, when we return from Gondor have a talk with him," Legolas said putting his hand on the distraught man's shoulder. Aragorn nodded decisively.

"I will." Legolas moved back to follow behind, troubled by what Aragorn had revealed. Tegalad's actions in the past indicated that he wouldn't stay behind, no matter what anyone told him. He wasn't one to sit back while others risked their lives. That being the case, Tegalad would have either followed them…or run off. Legolas hoped that the elfling was following them and hadn't run away.

The group dismounted near the doorway into the mountain. Aragorn continued to lead them, pulling his horse along behind him. Gimli held his axe in front of him as he walked beside Legolas. The pathway became narrower.

"The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it," Legolas murmured. Gimli looked at the elf curiously before looking to the door and seeing the inscriptions above it. A gust of wind forced its way out of the cave, startling the horses. The animals whirled in fright and bolted, yanking their reins from their riders' hands.

Aragorn stood beside Legolas and Gimli and watched the horses flee until they disappeared from sight, then he turned back to the mountain. He stood straight and squared his shoulders, and then he strode into the cave. Aragorn stared after the horses briefly before squaring his shoulders and striding into the cave. Legolas followed shortly after him but Gimli hesitated. The dwarf took a deep breath to calm his nerves before also following, axe held high.

The trio reached a large cavern deep in the mountain. Aragorn held his torch high as he spun in a circle. An eerie green mist covered the ground, embodying the haunted feel of the mountain.

Gimli tightened his grip on his axe as he shuffled nervously along. Legolas stayed close by the dwarf his hands sliding along his bow in anticipation. Aragorn stood slightly away from his companions as he surveyed the area, his sword raised threateningly.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" The trio spun around as a green, ghostly apparition materialized in front of them. Aragorn stepped forward to greet it.

"One who will have your allegiance," he replied. The apparition laughed. The sound carried across the cavern as more ghosts materialized, effectively trapping the three living beings in a circle of death. Aragorn gripped his sword tighter. The first ghost to materialize, the King of the Dead, repeated the words that had been carved into the stone across the door that Legolas had recited earlier. The said elf released one of his arrows only to frown as the arrow passed through the apparition harmlessly to crash into the wall. Aragorn appeared unconcerned as he stepped forward to meet the ghost.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," he said commandingly.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the ghost spat. It raised its sword and prepared to attack the man in front of him but stumbled back as his sword was pushed to the side by Aragorn's own blade, forged from the remains of Narsil.

"Fight for us," Aragorn ordered. "And regain your honor. What say you?" There was no reply to his question. Legolas and Gimli remained silent, sensing that this was something only Aragorn could do.

Another apparition appeared next to the King, but this one wasn't green or human. The ghostly white figure of a wolf growled and nudged the ghost forward towards Aragorn. The trio were shocked, as they recognised the animal before them.

"Shadow?" Aragorn asked softly. The wolf nodded.

"We will fight for you," the King said, drawing the attention from the wolf. "Only if our oaths will be fulfilled."

"You have my word," Aragorn said inclining his head. He looked back at the wolf.

"How did you get here Shadow?"

"The wolf…Shadow you call him…has not been here long," the King said. "He was particularly upset that he had to leave his companion in the realm of the living. I will say this though, he expected the boy to be with you…as was his intention."

"It's too dangerous for Tegalad to go with us," Aragorn replied. Shadow growled. "He is on his way back to Edoras, where I will meet him after the battle." Shadow barked. The King nodded in understanding.

"Shadow has told me that the boy is unpredictable and that he will watch out for him," the King of the Dead looked at the wolf again. "His spirit will live in the winds, where the boy will always find him."

Aragorn nodded, confused. Tegalad shouldn't need to be protected if he was in Edoras. Shadow walked forward regally. He stopped before Aragorn and looked at him in disappointment. They stared at each other for several long moments before the wolf faded away in a soft breeze.

The King of the Dead turned to his men and began barking out orders. For the briefest moment, Aragorn imagined that he heard a voice echo in his ear.

_You will see the boy again,_ it said. _Only it will be in the most unlikely place._

The King of the Dead led the trio through the tunnels until they arrived at a river. Gimli chuckled as he shook his head. The river they were on was the same river the fleets of enemy orcs would be using to reinforce the armies already at Minas Tirith.

They waited for the boats to come into sight before the Dead Army swarmed them, killing anything living.

"Well that's taken care of their backup," Gimli stated happily.

"We still need to get there," Aragorn replied firmly. "The men won't hold out on their own for long."

"What do you propose we do then?" Legolas asked. "We still need to get there." Aragorn stared at the boats thoughtfully. They were now empty of life but still stocked with weapons and other provisions.

"The orcs expect the boats to turn up don't they?" he asked suddenly. The other two looked at him in confusion but nodded.

"Then that's how we'll arrive," Aragorn stated. "Instead of reinforcements, they will be trapped between us and the armies of Rohan and Gondor." Legolas grinned.

"That could just work," he murmured. Gimli nodded as well.

"What are we waiting for?" he said standing up, axe raised. "My axe is pleading to crush some orc skulls." Aragorn and Legolas laughed and leapt onto the nearest boat. The Dead Army faded away but Aragorn knew that they wouldn't be far away when it came time to fight.

Frodo and Sam watched as Tegalad was dragged away. They stayed in the shadows reluctantly. Sam looked down at Tegalad's provisions. Inside his bag was food and water, to which Sam had almost started drooling over. Frodo held the elfling's sword and bow.

"What are we going to do?" Frodo asked, still watching the orcs getting smaller.

"How do you mean Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as he pulled out some food for both himself and his companion.

"Should we go after him?" Frodo asked accepting the food gratefully. "Or should we leave him to the orcs?" Sam frowned as he began eating. He thought back over the short amount of time they had spent together, before the Fellowship had broken.

"Do you think Aragorn would forgive us for leaving him?" Sam pondered, recalling the protectiveness the ranger had held for the small elfling.

"He'd skin us alive," Frodo answered smiling softly. "How did he get here? He was supposed to be in Lórien."

"He never said. Just that Pippin had been as shocked as I was to hear him speak Common Speech."

"I was a little shocked myself," Frodo mumbled. "But the time wasn't quite right to question it." The two sat in silence and they filled their empty stomachs. Sam finished first and began repacking the bag. He put the elfling's bow inside but decided to strap his sword to his waist until he could give it back. Frodo took his own sword back and slipped the light given to him by Lady Galadriel into his pocket.

"I think we can spare a slight detour," Frodo stated standing up. Sam smiled as he also stood. "After all, I don't think that I'd be able to continue up the mountain until I knew what had happened to him." Sam nodded in agreement.

The two hobbits walked around the corpse of the spider and up the stairs. Neither looked back and with renewed energy and purpose they trekked to the tower of Cirith Ungol.

The boats arrived at their destination without mishap. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli waited until one of the orcs ordered them to get out and help before jumping from the boat. The orcs were surprised but when no more appeared they appeared to regain confidence.

Aragorn strode forward, sword raised. He listened as Gimli turned the seriousness before them into a competition of who could kill the most orcs during the battle. He didn't smile, but kept his face serious.

As the three of them charged he could tell when the Army of the Dead appeared by the looks of horror that appeared on the faces of the orcs in front of him. The Army crashed into the ranks of orcs, an untouchable killing force. The orcs didn't stand a chance.

The battle passed by in a blur. Orcs fell swiftly as the ghosts swept through Minas Tirith and out onto the battlefield. Aragorn distantly saw a Nazgul land on the ground but when it didn't take off again he put it from his mind.

It seemed as if very little time had passed before Aragorn found himself standing alone on the battlefield. The orcs had been killed. Not a single one had survived. The ghostly green glow of the Dead Army was easily spotted in the city, making sure that no orc escaped.

It was shortly after that that the King of the Dead, and his soldiers, stood in front of him, asking to be released from their oaths. Aragorn stared hard at the King before nodding.

"I hold your oaths fulfilled," he said. The King sighed in relief and began fading. The wind picked up, scattering the Dead Army like sand in a sand storm. The King looked at Aragorn one last time.

"It would be best if you were to find the boy now," he advised. Aragorn nodded and the last of the Army disappeared.

Aragorn turned around to see Gandalf smiling at him. Aragorn smiled back and walked over. Legolas and Gimli were comparing numbers of kills. Gimli proudly stated that he had killed forty-five while Legolas announced that he had killed fifty-one. The dwarf's indigent spluttering made Aragorn laugh. Gandalf joined in easily. For that moment, after the trying victory, laughing made everything seem all right.

--

"Once all this is over I'd like to return to Edoras briefly to see Tegalad," Aragorn said as he sat down. He'd spent most of the day healing many who had been injured in battle, including Merry, Éowyn, and even Faramir, Boromir's younger brother who had nearly been burnt alive by his father. Aragorn was confident that the man would make a full recovery with no complications. All he, and everyone else needed now was rest.

Aragorn looked around at his companions. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Éomer stood around him, all looking tired but elated. Éomer shuffled nervously and refused to look the former ranger in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked frowning. Éomer hesitated.

"We're not sure Tegalad returned to Edoras," he mumbled. Aragorn felt his blood freeze.

"Where would he be then?"

"The last anyone saw of him was when he was running after you, in Dunharrow." Aragorn stood up and began pacing. He knew, he knew that Tegalad wouldn't have stayed behind when everyone else went off to fight. He turned to look at Gandalf. The wizard shook his head in response to the unasked question.

"I cannot see Frodo, nor Tegalad, and haven't for quite some time."

"He could be anywhere!" Aragorn stated miserably. Legolas and Gimli looked at each other but remained silent.

"I don't believe that he's dead," Gandalf told the troubled man. "We can look for him in greater detail once the war is over." Aragorn nodded reluctantly.

"Where would Frodo be right now?" he asked.

"He is definitely within Mordor," the wizard replied.

"Sauron doesn't have the ring though," Aragorn pointed out. "We'd know if he did."

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf stated pessimistically. "I fear I have sent him to his death."

"Why?" Éomer asked in confusion.

"Behind the walls of Mordor lies another army, ten thousand orcs," Gandalf began.

"Let them rot there," Gimli interrupted. "Why should we care?"

"Because those ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf continued. Gimli let his head fall sadly. Aragorn stared at the wall thoughtfully. Thoughts of Tegalad were pushed from his mind as he debated over what to do.

"All Frodo needs is time and safe passage," he said turning around. "We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked warily. He lifted his pipe to his mouth to chew on the end of it.

"We need to draw out his army, and what better way to do that than to mount an attack on the Black Gate," Aragorn stated boldly. Gimli choked on the pipe as his eyes went wide.

"Are you insane?" he demanded. "That's a death wish."

"We need to keep Sauron's eye fixed on us," Aragorn continued. "We need to keep him blind to all else that moves." Legolas looked thoughtful.

"A diversion," he asked. Aragorn nodded. Gandalf shook his head though.

"Sauron will never fall for that," he said miserably. Gimli, meanwhile, had regained his breath and was looking at Aragorn shrewdly.

"Certainty of death," he said counting on his fingers. "Small chance of success…what are we waiting for?" Aragorn smiled and shook his head at the dwarf's logic. The others looked resigned, but determined.

The armies of Gondor and Rohan would ride out one last time against Mordor to give Frodo the time he needed to destroy the One Ring. They could only hope that it would work.

--

Frodo and Sam snuck into the tower of Cirith Ungol fairly easily. There was very little security around the outer doors, but there were still plenty of orcs inside. The two hobbits looked around the corner. They had yet to see Tegalad anywhere but had encountered several groups of orcs.

"Where would he be?" Sam asked fearfully as they continued. Frodo looked around wearily but with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Maybe…he'll be…at the top?" Sam looked to where Frodo was looking and gulped. The tower looked menacing and orcs patrolled the doors.

"I hope he's not there," Sam muttered. Frodo nodded in agreement. The two were fairly well hidden in the shadowy outcropping and had a good view of what was going on. Orcs moved around in packs seemingly without organisation, but Frodo had noticed that they were all heading to the tower.

The two decided to rest for a bit and see if they were able to discover the elfling's whereabouts. After several minutes without success, Frodo began to think that it was hopeless. He could feel the ring whispering in his ear that the possibility of success would be higher if he wore it. Frodo fought its influence but it was getting harder and harder. He pushed his hands against his ears as if to block the voice out. Sam looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright Mr. Frodo?" he asked. Frodo nodded and lowered his hands. The two hobbits continued watching the orcs apprehensively. They were all speaking but they were too far away for the hobbits to hear them. That was until a particularly loud orc walked past elated. The orc was yelling that "the little elf was too stubborn for his own good". Frodo and Sam had stared at each other suddenly fearful and silently agreed to follow the loud orc.

There was only one elf that they could be talking about and that was Tegalad. Frodo could barely imagine what the small elf would be going through. Being called stubborn by orcs could only be a bad thing. Frodo felt the influence of the ring grow stronger but he did his best to ignore it. He was going to destroy it for the many children just like Tegalad who were struggling under its influence.

The two hobbits followed the orc to the tower but didn't go in. The security was too tight for them to attempt that so they sat down again to wait for an opening. Sam was fiddling with his hands nervously and looking at the door.

"Do you think he'll be alright Mr. Frodo?" he asked. Frodo leant back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I hope…so," he panted. Sam watched his friend in growing confusion. Frodo's energy and strength had been gradually fading that he wasn't sure when he had first noticed it. Sam pulled Tegalad's bag closer and pulled out the water skin. He handed it to Frodo who gulped down the water gratefully.

A sudden commotion near the tower drew the attention of the two. They watched in confusion and slight fear as the guards started gasping for air before collapsing dead on the ground. The two hobbits looked at each other uneasily. They were about to get up to run for the tower when the reason behind their rescue attempt walked out. Sam jumped out of their hiding spot immediately and after ordering his friend to remain, ran over to where Tegalad was stumbling out.

"Tegalad," Sam whispered as he got closer. The elfling turned to where Sam was and looked at him in confusion and wariness.

"Come, we have to get out of here," Sam said and grabbed his hand. Tegalad pulled his hand away quickly before looking sheepish. Sam waved off his apology as he saw what had become of the child's clothes. He wore tattered strips of clothing that looked vaguely like something he had worn before. There was blood, both wet and dry, in various places on his body but the elfling seemed unconcerned.

"Doesn't…that hurt?" Sam asked gesturing the blood. Tegalad looked down.

"Had worse before," was the reply. Sam raised an eye brow but refrained from commenting. They rejoined Frodo in the shadows before continuing on to Mount Doom while there was nothing in their way.

Tegalad took back his sword and back pack containing his bow and arrows. The bag knocked against his cuts but he ignored the pain in favor of pushing his companions towards the mountain.

"We need disguises," Sam suddenly stated. Tegalad and Frodo looked at him in confusion.

"We stand out too much wearing this," he elaborated pulling at his cloak. "We should put on some of their outfits." The other two looked at each other before agreeing and pulling on some of the armor. Tegalad had a harder time than the two hobbits on account of his size. Orcs simply weren't as small as he was.

Eventually they found an outfit that was still a bit too large for him, but was the smallest one they could find. The three continued in their disguises to the top of a rise. Sam and Frodo both gasped in horror at what was before them. Tegalad pushed his way up past them and felt his body slump in defeat.

Camped out before them were close to ten thousand orcs. There was no way possible that they would get through undetected. Tegalad looked to the others. He wouldn't abandon them, not this close to the end, and especially not after they tried to rescue him.

"We should get as close as possible," he said clearly. "Then we'll be ready if our luck were to change for the better." The hobbits nodded their agreement to his decision but Tegalad could see that they didn't believe him. The three of them began sliding down the hill, Frodo and Tegalad more than Sam, closer to the army of Mordor.

--

A/N Well here's chapter 8!

I'm sorry that Tegalad wasn't in this much but this was more of a build up to the next chapter. My next chapter will be the last one for this story, at the moment. I might add on later.

Leave your thoughts!! :)


	9. Mount Doom

Title: The Lost Elfling

**Title:** The Lost Elfling  
**Author:** Ravenclaw-Girl28  
**Summary:** The Final Battle has come and gone and only Harry is left. A mysterious mist takes Harry to a new world where no one has heard of him and a place where he can heal. HP/LOTR Elfling-Harry.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers. Inc, and also created and owned by J.R.R Tolkien and various publishers including but not limited to Tolkien Enterprises and the Saul Zaentz Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9 **

Tegalad slid down the rocky slope in his way-too-large disguise. Frodo and Sam were coming down behind him, which he thought was a bad choice on his own part because the rocks that the hobbits dislodged kept hitting him. He stumbled when one particularly large rock hit him but a subtle shift in the air prevented him from tumbling head first down the rest of the slope. Tegalad smiled happily. Even though things looked bleak from his perspective, having Shadow back, at least for a while, made everything seem easier to bear.

_Flashback_

_Tegalad was dragged up the stairs ruthlessly. He was glad that he'd left everything with the two hobbits. His belongings wouldn't have survived very long._

"_Where should we take him?" one orc asked. Tegalad kept his head down but strained his ears to catch the reply._

"_He's trespassing isn't he?" the other replied in an obvious tone. "We'll put him in the tower to _question _him." The two orcs laughed loudly but Tegalad felt a growing sense of dread. He figured being questioned by orcs wouldn't be a pleasant experience._

_Tegalad kept his head down as he was pulled past groups of orcs. He prayed that his ears would remain hidden. He didn't want to find out what orcs would do to elven children. With his hair covering his eyes he did his best to estimate the number of orcs around him. He wasn't sure why he did, but it seemed like a good thing to do._

_Once he reached the tower he stored the number, 121, in the back of his mind and began counting the number of orcs inside. They led him all the way to the top and passed several groups of orcs along the way. There were only 64 orcs that they passed but the number made Tegalad's heart sink. The more there were the harder it would be to escape._

_At the top of the tower was a circular room with various equipment on the walls and a rack in the middle. Tegalad recoiled from the rack, causing the orcs holding him to laugh. He was lifted off the ground easily enough and forced onto the rack, his back facing away from the rack. The orcs quickly tied his wrists to prevent him from moving and looped ropes across his ankles. Tegalad struggled fearfully. He was in a situation that he had often found himself in while under Voldemort's 'care'._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw one orc pull what appeared to be a spiked whip off the wall. The whip looked normal, but along the length of the whip were jagged spikes, not too long but long enough to cause considerable damage. The orc holding it was smiling in anticipation._

_Tegalad closed his eyes tightly and tensed his body in preparation. He heard the ship whistle through the air and the resounding crack it made as it connected with his unprotected back. He whimpered but refused to scream. The whip fell again. His shirt was not holding up well as his skin was ripped to pieces. Warm blood dripped down his back. The whip fell several more times. Each time it failed to get a response from the boy._

"_Would you like to tell us what you're doing in Mordor?" the torturer asked conversationally. "What's a boy like you doing away from his parents?" Tegalad clenched his jaw tightly. The orc sighed in mock-distress. The whip whistled through the air and dug deep into his shoulder. Tegalad gasped but other than that no sound escaped past his lips._

_More orcs had appeared to watch the show. One held a jar in his hands. The torturer grabbed the jar and pulled out some of the white powder inside it._

"_Maybe this will loosen your tongue," he said before throwing the powder onto his cuts. Through sheer willpower alone did Tegalad refrain from screaming. The salt, for that was what the powder was, burned worse than anything he had ever encountered. The pain lingered for much longer than the Cruciatus Curse did._

I'm glad Voldemort never thought of using salt,_ Tegalad thought through the haze of pain._

"_Feel up to talking yet?" the orc asked as he laughed. Tegalad shook his head firmly, eyes closed tightly. He felt the orc approach and lean against his bloody back. The pain worsened but Tegalad didn't cry out. The orc appeared to think for a moment before untying his hands and slipping the ropes off his ankles._

_Tegalad considered running but the orc was too quick and had turned him around and tied his wrists before the elfling had moved. The rack irritated his salted wounds._

"_Keep your eyes open now," the torturer ordered. "I want you to see it come at you. Maybe then you'll talk." Tegalad clenched his jaw and stared as the whip fell. He moved his head to the side to protect his face but could do very little for the rest of his body._

_The whip fell several more times. Tegalad was beginning to feel weak from blood loss and as such didn't see the whip freeze in midair as if it had hit a wall. A low growl forced him to look up._

_At first he thought he was delusional but the shocked looks on the other orcs' faces rid him of that thought almost immediately. Standing before him in all his glory was a spectral image of Shadow._

"_What the-?" the torturer muttered as he dropped the whip. Shadow growled again. The orcs tried to leave the room but it appeared as if the very air was refusing to let them go. The lot of them began to have trouble breathing, as if they weren't getting enough air. Tegalad watched weakly as they all dropped to the ground dead. Shadow turned around and looked sadly at the elfling tied to the rack._

"_Shadow?" Tegalad asked hopefully. The ghost wolf nodded._

I can't stay like this for long young one,_ echoed a voice in his mind._

"_Why?" Tegalad asked aloud. Shadow hung his head._

I'm only allowed to guide you, until the end of the war,_ Shadow walked forward. _I will be in the very air to help you.

"_Thank you," Tegalad muttered._

Set your bindings on fire young one, the two hobbits are waiting for you outside,_ Shadow ordered. The elfling nodded and obeyed. He fell to the ground instantly but the air caught him. Tegalad smiled in appreciation._

"_You'll say goodbye this time, won't you?" Shadow nodded again and faded into the air. Tegalad didn't feel alone though as he could still sense the wolf nearby. He stood up with a deep breath and looked at the door before him._

"_Let's get out of here." A sword made of pure fire formed in his hand and he felt the wolf's approval. Tegalad left the room with a confident walk, defeating any orc that tried to stop him._

_He paused briefly before going outside to regain his breath and remove the evidence of the sword. Shadow defeat the guards outside while he rested before encouraging the boy to continue. He saw Sam running towards him looking worried and amazed._

_With one last look behind him, Tegalad followed the two hobbits as they made their way to Mount Doom._

_End Flashback_

Tegalad reached the foot of the slope as the memory faded away. He was touched that the two hobbits had even considered trying to rescue him, much less actually going through with it. His sword was now once again at his side, a comforting weight. He looked up at the two hobbits as his helmet fell across his eyes. He scowled.

"There's not much else we can do to make that helmet fit Tegalad," Frodo said in amusement. Tegalad pulled the helmet off and glared. The helmets Frodo and Sam wore were a much better fit and thereby not under threat of losing their sight when it was most needed.

"Look!" Sam said pointing suddenly. The other two looked to where he was indicating and were delighted to see the army of Mordor moving out of their way.

"Good luck at last!" Frodo announced happily. Tegalad dropped his helmet on the ground. There was no way he'd put it back on. Sam began walking forward, Frodo and Tegalad following readily enough.

"We need to stay out of the Eye's gaze," Frodo whispered to the elfling. Tegalad looked to the tower, saw the Eye, and shivered. There was so much malice contained in that one eye that it burned. Its gaze swept the emptying plains easily.

They were halfway across the campground when they were spotted. Sam fell to the ground, instantly hidden from view. Frodo, however, froze and stared at the Eye in fear. Tegalad tackled the hobbit to the ground and stayed there until the Eye's gaze moved on. Tegalad followed where it was looking and noticed that the gates were open.

"Something is happening at the gate," he pointed out as he and Sam helped Frodo to his feet. The two hobbits looked as well before continuing their quest towards the peak of Mount Doom.

The two hobbits collapsed shortly after beginning the ascent. Tegalad felt like copying them but realised that he wouldn't achieve anything. Instead he pulled out his water skin from his bag and dribbled water into the hobbits' mouths.

"We are almost at the end," he said firmly. "Don't give up now!" Sam sat up and nodded. With renewed strength he hoisted Frodo onto his back, with Tegalad there to help him, and continued climbing.

Tegalad was about to follow when he felt Shadow's presence in the air. He turned around and saw a…creature…coming towards him. Its skin was pale and clung to its body tightly. Its eyes were large in its small face. The creature looked like it hadn't seen sunlight for many years, nor eaten proper food. Tegalad recalled Sam growling about someone named Gollum. He assumed that this being was him.

Tegalad turned and saw the two hobbits already a fair distance away; neither had noticed that he wasn't with them. 'He turned back to Gollum, and the two of them stared at each other curiously.

"Are you Gollum?" Tegalad asked politely. Gollum neither confirmed nor denied it. He didn't seem to be in his right mind. It was like listening to someone with a multiple personality disorder and hearing two separate personalities. One personality seemed to be a leader and was justifying his actions to the other personality, who seemed to be dependent on the other and a certain "precious".

"I will not allow you to hurt them," Tegalad said sternly catching the predator-like stares Gollum was sending the hobbits. Gollum stared directly at him in anger.

"Yous can't stops us," the dominating personality snapped before leaping at him, long fingers stretched out and aimed at his throat.

Shadow solidified the air in front of him like a shield and sent Gollum rolling backwards. Tegalad pulled out his sword reluctantly. Enraged, Gollum tried to attack the shield again, but this time there was no shield. Tegalad raised his sword and watched in horror as the pitiful creature impaled himself. Gollum's eyes went wide as he stared at the sword jutting out of his chest. He didn't seem to understand what was happening.

Tegalad pulled the sword free and Gollum collapsed on the ground in a heap. The elfling felt bad and knelt down to put his hand on the dying creature's head.

"_I hope you find peace,_" he whispered in elvish. Gollum's eyes went wide in shock. He remained staring at the elfling, even into death. His eyes remained wide open, but now they were fixed and blank.

_Similar to Shadow's eyes,_ Tegalad thought sadly. He picked up his sword and cleaned it on his ragged clothes. Without looking back he ran to where the hobbits were still climbing, oblivious to his delay.

Frodo was walking on his own again, finding the strength to complete the last part of the journey on his own feet. Tegalad followed at a short distance and managed to catch up when they stopped to stare at the door in the side of the mountain. Frodo led the way in, Tegalad and Sam on either side of him.

The heat from the volcano washed over them in waves. Tegalad smiled at the increase in heat and couldn't help but move closer to the edge to stare at the boiling lava churning far below them. Sam pulled him back before he could fall and the two caught up to Frodo who hadn't stopped when they did.

"Throw it into the fire!" Sam said suddenly. Tegalad walked faster and saw that Frodo had the ring dangling over the fire. He seemed torn between dropping it and saving it. Tegalad stared at the ring also and shivered as its darkness pulsed, determined to take over Frodo's will. Seeing the conflict, the elfling walked closer and put a small hand on Frodo's shoulder. The bubbling of the lava seemed to become muted, and the overall sound dimmed.

"Do not let him win," Tegalad said calmly. "Think of your home. What will happen if he wins?"

"He'll destroy it," Frodo groaned.

"Throw it away," Tegalad continued, his hand still on the hobbit's shoulder. "Protect those you love and do the right thing." Frodo held onto the ring a little bit longer but Tegalad was patient. Frodo eventually gasped as the ring slipped from his fingers. He tried to dive after it but Tegalad wouldn't let him. Sam assisted in pulling him back and the three sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

Looking over the side he saw that the ring hadn't been covered by the molten rock yet. Pulling off his bag he handed it to Sam who took it with a curious look.

"Give it to Aragorn," he ordered. Sam nodded, still confused. Tegalad looked over the side again and came to a decision.

"You and Frodo have to run outside," he began. "Move out of the way of the door and wait until someone comes for you."

"What about you?" Frodo asked. Tegalad looked at him and put his hand on the hobbit's head.

"You did your job, now let me do mine." The two hobbits nodded and left the volcano. Tegalad waited until they were at the door before lying on his stomach and watching the ring. It was sitting on a raft of solidified lava, preventing it from being covered.

_Do what you have to do,_ Shadow whispered on the wind. Tegalad smiled. Having Shadow with him gave him the courage to do what he was about to.

He reached deep into the lava and pulled it up. A giant spire of lava shot up into the air before falling back onto the ring, effectively destroying it. The mountain seemed to scream in pain and anger, thrusting the molten rock higher. Eyes wide, Tegalad realised that the volcano was seconds away from erupting. He stood up and began running as fast as his small legs would allow him to. He saw Sam and Frodo out of the way of the door and turned towards them. He was almost clear of the door when he tripped and crashed to the ground painfully.

Time seemed to slow down. Tegalad knew he wouldn't be able to summon the much needed energy to get up and out of the way, and the hobbits looked like they knew it too. He could hear the rush of lava from behind him but it didn't matter to him. He smiled sadly at Frodo and Sam. Their horrified faces ingrained in his mind. Tegalad closed his eyes, and then he was overcome.

Time returned to normal speed.

--

Aragorn returned to Gondor with the survivors grinning happily. Gandalf had flown ahead with the eagles to go after the hobbits and return them. They'd be waiting in the healer's wing for him.

Frodo was asleep when he entered but Sam was sitting up on his bed talking with Gandalf. The old wizard appeared to be immensely sad. When Aragorn entered they both fell silent and looked at him think pity. Aragorn frowned in confusion.

"Did I do something?" he asked. Gandalf shook his head and reached down next to Sam's bed and pulled out a familiar bag. Aragorn felt the blood freeze in his veins as he accepted the bag from the wizard.

"Now we know where Tegalad disappeared to," he said. Aragorn looked at him and then Sam, hoping for an explanation.

"Tegalad was with us, at the end," Sam began softly. "He gave me the bag to give to you, I don't know why. He told us to get out while he stayed behind to do something. We figured he'd be right behind us and we waited on that rock outcropping you found us on, Mr. Gandalf. We saw him running out of the door but he tripped before he could get to safety. He looked at us and smiled sadly before the volcano erupted. He stood no chance at the rush of lava." Aragorn bowed his head and was unsurprised to find himself crying.

"He didn't have much energy to begin with, but we would have died without him," Sam mumbled.

"How do you mean?" Aragorn asked, clutching the small bag tightly.

"The orcs captured him after he saved Mr. Frodo from that giant spider. I think they tortured him. He didn't look too good after he walked out. I wonder how he did that…" Sam trailed off and adopted a thoughtful expression.

The healer's wing was silent. Gandalf sat slumped tiredly in his chair. Sam was alternating between thoughtful and sad. Aragorn though, he was beyond distraught. He clutched Tegalad's bag as if his life depended on it as silent tears coursed down his cheeks.

"I shouldn't have turned my back," he mumbled. Gandalf and Sam looked at his curiously. "I should have taken him with me. That way at least I'd know he was safe."

"You did what you thought was right," Gandalf said comfortingly. "Do not hold yourself responsible for what has happened."

Aragorn nodded, unconvinced. He straightened his shoulders and turned to walk out of the door.

"Thank you for giving me this Sam," he said. "I will be by the white tree, I need some time alone." Gandalf nodded silently and watched as the soon-to-be King of Gondor left to come to terms with Tegalad's death.

Aragorn found himself alone on the seat beneath the White Tree of Gondor. His eyes were closed as he tried to accept the story Sam had given him. Tegalad had been tortured by orcs and still managed to see the hobbits to the end of the journey. His bravery was honorable, but he'd never be able to hear it. Aragorn felt more tears fall down his cheeks as he remembered the last time he'd seen the elfling, face stricken with betrayal and tears in his overly green eyes.

"How could he have seen me as a father?" Aragorn asked aloud.

"Because you loved him maybe?" Aragorn opened his eyes and saw Legolas and Gimli sitting in front of him. He hadn't heard the two approach.

"Or it could be because he needed someone to cling to," Gimli added to Legolas' statement.

"But why not you Legolas, you are an elf, one of his own kind?" Aragorn asked. Legolas smiled sadly.

"Tegalad didn't trust me, remember, he trusted you." Legolas replied and Aragorn closed his eyes once again as more tears fell.

"I betrayed him," he whispered.

"No!" the other two protested vehemently.

"Tegalad would have understood your need to protect him," Legolas stated firmly. "He may not have at first but he would have understood it."

"The lad was smart," Gimli added. "He wouldn't have stopped loving you over that." The three sat silently for several long minutes.

"I was going to ask Arwen if she would like to adopt him with me, after all this was over," Aragorn admitted.

"Tegalad would have liked that," Legolas said smiling. Gimli nodded in agreement, subtly brushing away a tear. Aragorn stared down at the bag again. He had yet to open it, afraid of what he would see. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage he opened it.

Inside was his bow and set of arrows. The arrows had been used at some point as some were missing. Aragorn cradled the bow in his hands and tried to imagine the boy using it. His smile was sad as he set it aside and pulled out Tegalad's cloak from the bottom of the bag. It was the same cloak that had been originally from Lothlórien. Aragorn unfolded it and saw a lock of Tegalad's hair tied together with a bit of string. Aragorn put the hair in his pocket before setting aside the cloak. The rest of the bag was empty save for a water skin that had been drained dry.

Inspecting the bag itself, Aragorn was dismayed to see blood stains on the straps and the back of the bag from where it had bounced against Tegalad's wounds. Burn marks littered across the front from where he had been hit while inside Mount Doom.

"Why'd he have to die?" Aragorn asked as he dropped the bag. Legolas put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Everyone must die at some time," he said.

"But Tegalad was just a child!" Aragorn protested. "It's not fair!"

"No, it's not," Legolas agreed. "But will Tegalad want you to beat yourself up about all this?" Aragorn shook his head in defeat.

"I just miss him," he murmured.

"We all do," Gimli agreed. The three sat in silence as they grieved for the small elfling that had captured all of their hearts.

--

Many miles away, in the barren land of Mordor, atop the most recently erupted Mount Doom, a small elfling lay naked and shivering on the now cooled rocks. Wisps of steam would occasionally spurt out but it didn't affect the naked child.

His black hair stuck to his head in sweaty clumps while his green eyes flickered underneath his eyelids. His skin was torn and bloody, especially on his back and chest. Bruises stood out against his pale skin.

Lying next to him was an elvish sword, untouched by the searing lava. Along the blade appeared to be veins of fire, glowing red against the pale silver of the metal. The hilt was also red but had blue veins running through it like air currents. Where the coat of arms would have been was the figure of a black wolf, eyes glowing bright blue.

The elfling gripped the sword protectively. He was cold and hurt and no one knew he was alive. The wind stirred around him in comfort but could do nothing else. The elfling had to wake on his own.

Several hours later the elfling woke up. He pulled the sword closer and sat up. He looked around at the deserted landscape and whimpered. There was no way that anyone would find him before he succumbed to death.

"_Shadow_?" he croaked. The ghost wolf materialized in front of him. The wolf looked so sad as he gazed at the injured child in front of him.

"_Can you get Aragorn? Please?_" Shadow nodded and brushed against the child before disappearing completely. The child lay back down and curled up in a small ball. He could only wait now.

--

Aragorn was still in the courtyard beneath the tree several hours later. Legolas and Gimli had gone back inside as it became darker to see the others. They had encouraged the former ranger to visit Frodo, who had woken up, and he had for a while before returning to his spot under the tree. Frodo had been terribly upset about Tegalad, as had Merry and Pippin, who had been in the room when Frodo had asked the question of Tegalad's whereabouts.

It had been shortly after that whenn Aragorn had left, allowing the others to answer the question. He had since been underneath the White Tree. He was numb inside, first Arwen was leaving him, and now Tegalad. His quest for a family was either pushing his friends away or killing them.

He was surprised when the apparition of Shadow materialized in front of him and an eagle landed on the wall. Shadow appeared worried.

"Shadow?" Aragorn asked, moving for the first time in a few hours. He saw Legolas and Gimli coming towards him but ignored them in favor of Shadow.

_You must help Tegalad,_ Shadow ordered.

"Tegalad is dead," Aragorn stated, his voice breaking. Shadow shook his head.

_No! He needs you, my eagle friend will take you to him._ Aragorn turned to face Legolas and Gimli who had reached his side.

"I'll be back shortly," he said and began walking to where the large eagle was waiting. Legolas and Gimli both protested but once they saw Shadow they fell silent. Aragorn didn't waste any more time and flew off on the back of the eagle, heading in the direction of Mordor.

--

Tegalad shivered again as darkness cast a blanket over Mordor. Shadow hadn't returned and that worried him. If Shadow couldn't find Aragorn then it meant that either the man was dead or unwilling to come for him. He survived in hope that Aragorn was alive and merely delayed.

His clothing had been incinerated by the lava, but being a fire elemental, he hadn't been affected. His sword had also survived, but it had been made by elves and therefore it could be expected to survive.

Tegalad was floating near unconsciousness when he felt someone call his name and cover him in a cloak. He struggled to open his eyes to see who held him, just to confirm what his heart had already told him.

"Tegalad, please answer me," the distant voice of Aragorn pleaded. Tegalad moved his hand and felt it being grasped instantly.

"_Dad,_" he muttered. The grip on his hand tightened.

"_I'm here son, I'm here._" Tegalad smiled and leant into Aragorn's protective hold. He sank further into unconsciousness as he was taken away from the mountain, back with the man he could trust to protect him.

Three days later Tegalad woke up. He was in a white room, on a soft bed and dressed in soft clothes. He had bandages across his chest and back, but he'd expected that. He sat up slowly and looked around. Sleeping on the edge of his bed was Aragorn, and he looked uncomfortable.

Tegalad lifted his hand and put it on the man's shoulder. Aragorn woke up instantly and grinned broadly when he saw Tegalad awake.

"Good morning," the man said, stretching.

"Morning," Tegalad replied. Aragorn stood up suddenly which caused Tegalad to frown, thinking that the man would be leaving. Aragorn saw the frown and sat on the edge of the bed. Tegalad crawled forward to wrap his arms around the man's waist, who responded by lifting him into his lap and returning the hug.

"_You had me worried there little one,_" Aragorn murmured. "_I thought you had returned to Edoras. When I was told that you hadn't, and then to hear from Sam that you had died…I've never been so scared in my life._" Tegalad tightened his grip.

"_I'm sorry,_" he mumbled. "_But I wanted to help. I'm not defenseless._"

"_I sincerely doubt that anyone will be thinking that you're defenseless after this,_" Aragorn stated grinning. "_Now, how hungry are you?_" Tegalad grinned happily and allowed Aragorn to send for some breakfast.

Throughout the morning he received visits from many people. Legolas and Gimli had been with the first, as well as Gandalf, and all were thrilled to see him awake. They were even more thrilled to see Aragorn smiling like a school boy. The four hobbits, reunited at last, also visited and praised him for his bravery. When they left Tegalad was blushing furiously.

Many others also visited to pay their respects but Tegalad was feeling tired and what they were saying went completely over his head. Aragorn noticed his sleepiness and ordered him to sleep. Tegalad obeyed, feeling for the first time in his life content with what he had.

--

The coronation ceremony was a wonderful affair that Tegalad was thrilled to be present at. Everyone in Gondor and many from Rohan had grouped together in the courtyard to witness Aragorn's crowning. Tegalad wasn't worried about anything as Aragorn had pulled him aside earlier and said he had a surprise for him.

Tegalad stood up behind Gandalf, away from the main crush of the crowd and watched as the new King of Gondor walked amongst his people. They all seemed happy for him, which Tegalad was glad about. A popular ruler would do what was best for his people.

After everything formal was completed and the people had returned to their homes, Aragorn had introduced Tegalad to the most beautiful elven lady he'd ever seen. Her name was Arwen and Aragorn was intending to marry her. This made Tegalad happy as he could see that they loved each other equally and would sacrifice the world for each other. What they had asked next though had surprised him completely. Arwen had knelt down in front of him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"How would you like us to adopt you?" she asked. Tegalad looked at Aragorn, eyes wide and hopeful. The man had nodded, smiling eagerly.

"Yes!" Tegalad had said happily and thrown his arms around Arwen before doing the same to Aragorn, who kept him in his arms instead of putting him down.

"I think we're in agreement then," he said. Arwen and Tegalad had just laughed. They were a family and that was all that mattered.

--

Later that night Tegalad snuck out to the now empty courtyard to greet Shadow. The two stood together in silence, Shadow glowing softly in the darkness.

"_I suppose you have to go then,_" Tegalad murmured.

_I must,_ Shadow answered. _You are happy now, you have the family you've always wanted. I am no longer needed._

"_I'll miss you,_" Tegalad said kneeling down beside the wolf.

_I'll always be with you,_ Shadow said, his nose brushing against where Tegalad's heart was. _I'll be on the wind, and in your heart. Goodbye, Prince Tegalad._ Tegalad felt warm tears fall down his cheeks as Shadow turned and ran off.

"_Goodbye, my friend,_" he whispered. Strong arms lifted him off the ground and he buried his head in his father's neck.

"_He isn't truly gone, little one,_" Aragorn murmured. "_He'll always be with you._"

"_I know,_" Tegalad replied. "_And so will you and mum._" Aragorn smiled in delight.

"_Yes my son, we'll always be with you too._" Father and son stared at the night sky together. They were perfectly happy.

FIN

--

A/N There you have it... The Lost Elfling

I will consider adding an epilogue later but at the moment I have another story rattling around in my head that I'd like to get out first.

I'd also like to thank Bella Harper who has been a wonderful beta... without her this story would be full of grammatical errors and rushed scenes. Thank-you Bella!

I hope you were all happy with my ending...let me know through a review! :)


End file.
